Ice Age Pirates
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: I've finally gotten the nerve to write an Ice Age pirate story! My thanks to Dracori for making the Ice Age/POTC video on youtube, it might have given me the assurance of how it could work. But this is NOT a crossover. Rating may change over time.
1. IntroPrologue

Hey everybody! So this is a fic about if the Ice Age herd lived in pirate times, and they live like humans, but there are no humans. Please read!

Ice Age Pirates

Prologue/Intro

Somewhere, in a land to the far east, a baby saber is born in the house of its parents. The house is a bit below standard, and the bed he was born in is the most feminine like thing in the house. His mother is a beautiful female saber, and his father is Rutero, the Spaniard saber pirate, ruler of the eastern waters. His mother lays in her bed, tiredly staring up at her mate, who is currently holding his son. He is gazing at the cub fondly as it whimpers for its mother's milk.

His fur is of his father, a slightly pale orange, and has his mother's build. His eye color is yet to be determined, and he is handed back to his mother. She holds him close and rolls onto her side. The cub nurses hungrily, sucking with furious speed – for a newborn baby that is -. His mother, whose name wasn't mentioned at the time of his birth, frowns sadly and looks back up at her mate.

Rutero, I don't think - " she starts to say, but her eyes close, and she lays her head on her pillow with a heavy sigh.

Rutero's eyes widen, and he kneels down, holding her face. " Darling! " he exclaims, but receives only a sad, frowning face of a dead mother. " NO! " he screeches, and buries his face in the sheets. The cub starts whimpering once more, no longer receiving its milk. Rutero lifts his face and stares at it, before standing up quickly and rushing out of the room.

He and his mate had purchased baby formula, knowing full well their cub wouldn't be able to be nursed all the time. He came back with a bottle of milk substitute, and carefully picked up his son. Cradling it in one arm, he proffers the bottle to the newborn's mouth. The cub eagerly accepts it. Tears spring into Rutero's eyes as he watches his only child nourish itself.

A tear rolls down his cheek, but he reminds himself, " _Both me and my mate live on in this cub, I must protect the last part of her that I have! _" With this in mind, he gives his offspring a tearstained smile, and considers what to name it. " You have the build and eye shape of your mother, little one. " he says. The cub continues to suck on the bottle, paying no heed to his father's words. " Your name must have something similar to hers. "

Rutero thought for a moment, then claimed, " Diego will be your name. " He holds the cub tighter, staring lovingly at its face. " My son Diego. "

_3 months later~_

Screams come from the bedroom of the mammoth duchess Farera, as she struggles through labor. Duke Armundai stands outside her door, begging some of her handmaids to let him in. He can't bear to leave his beloved mate alone in such pain. But he was refused entry until a nursemaid opened the door and stuck her head out. " It's a boy! " she says excitedly.

He presently shoves her aside and rushes to the bed where his mate lays cradling her newborn. It is indeed a baby boy, wrapped in a blue silk

Baby blanket, whimpering quietly. She hands him to his father, and he squirms in the grasp of a new being. His father simply keeps his trunk curled tight around him, holding him close. " Wouldn't Manfred suit him? " the duchess asks, retrieving her son from her mate's grasp. He nods.

" Manfred is perfect for him. " he complies. Manfred begins to suck from his mother, curling against her happily.

_Meanwhile, at a port in the East~_

Diego is looking around excitedly. Today is the day his father will show him the sea, and the day they move from the land to the ocean waters for home. His father had explained to him the week before that unless someone was born at sea, they would need to wait to live there in order to be able to better adjust to the salty air and the ocean climate, and now Diego was old enough to do just that. His father carries him on his shoulders, and presently turns and starts down a dock, heading for a large, grand ship. The nameplate reads " S.S. Thief ", and Diego's heart surges with pried as he reaches out, touching the wooden side of his new home as it bobs in the water.

His father walks up a gangplank onto the main deck of the ship, and sets Diego down. It was about four hours before the ship would set sail, and there is hardly anyone else up there. His first mate, a sloth named Sam, walks up to him. " G'day, captain! " he greets Rutero, who smiles.

" Afternoon, Sam. What brings you here so early? " he asks. Diego stands by his father's legs, staring up at his father's first mate in fascination.

" Oh, just decided to bring me son here early so he could get acquainted with his new home. " Sam replies, and bends down to Diego, who doesn't even flinch. " Well, looky here. The captain's heir to the ship! " he comments, observing Diego.

" Heir? " Diego asks. Sam nods.

" Yes. If he couldn't be captain anymore for some reason, you would take over the position because you're his son. " Sam explains.

" Oh. " Diego replies.

" And if I ever had to stop being the first mate, my son would take over that job. " he continues.

" Where is he? " Rutero asks. A small, young sloth face peeks out from behind one of Sam's legs, and Sam smiles down at it.

" This here is Sidney, but we call him Sid. " he says. Diego smiles warmly at Sidney.

" Hello, friend! " he greets, and sticks a paw out. The sloth reveals his full self and shakes Diego's paw nervously, before retreating behind his father once more. Sam chuckles.

" He's a few days younger than you, and very shy. " he says. The four of them tour around the ship until cast off.

…...

So that's the intro/prologue. I meant for it to be short.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I'm gonna' have some stuff from Pirates of the Caribbean, like a line here or there and such, but it's my own story! Please read and review!

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 1: A Duke, a Princess, and a Brilliant Plan.

Manfred strolled through his parents' garden, enjoying the scenery with his girlfriend, Eleanor Pastel. She preferred to be called Ellie, but only Manfred did so, and she in turn called him his preferred nickname, Manny. Her adopted brothers, Crash and Eddie, who happened to be two possums, darted around the garden playfully. The boys had sent a mass of confusion when they claimed to be her brothers, and Ellie had confirmed their claim. Manny didn't care, as long as they left him alone.

" Did you hear about the pillage that happened in the northwest recently? " she suddenly asked, swinging her parasol in her trunk. Manny nodded.

" Wasn't it by that Rutero Ardonalis guy? He's one of those pirates you just can't get rid of. " he replied. Ellie rested her parasol on her shoulder.

" Yes, it was. Wouldn't it be exciting to be a pirate? To sail the seas and all? " she asked him. Ellie was one of those women who didn't act all prim and proper, but still had a sense of fashion and politeness. He shrugged.

" I suppose so, but even if I were one, I would have to defend my property against other pirates, not just pillage and plunder to my heart's content. " he reasoned. Ellie shrugged.

" That just adds to the adventure. " she said. Manny just smiled and shook his head. He looked out to the ocean, watching the blue waves lap upon the beach some miles away. He saw a ship coming in from the horizon, and figured it was one of his father's trading vessels.

_Onboard " The Thief "~_

Diego, a strong, seventeen year old saber, held loosely on to the rigging with one paw, his foot dangling over open ocean waters. He smiled with glee, feeling the wind ripple his fur, the smell of the salt water heavy in his nostrils. The comfort of the sea was surrounding his mind, at least until his first mate waddled under the rigging. " Captain! We're nearing the shore! What's our plan? " he called up.

Diego looked down at him with a lazy smile.

" The usual. " he said breezily. His first mate nodded.

" ALRIGHT! Our plan is to sneak up from the beach at sundown, then attack the royalty, steal whatever they got that's good, and then do the same thing to the rest of the town, captain's orders! " the sloth barked to the rest of the ship's occupants. Everyone going ashore geared up; swords, knives, pistols, gunny sacks and the like. Diego himself carried his most beloved tool; is father's cutlass. As soon as he had reached the proper age, after his father had been killed, his Sam had presented it to him as an heirloom. He now used it in any and every attack or defense.

They sailed until they were under the cover of the cliffs on the shore, then waited restlessly for the sunset.

_In Manny's house, 6:oo P.M.~_

Eleanor had been allowed to stay for dinner, and Manfred took great pleasure in sitting beside her at the table. They held each other's trunks underneath the table, and stole glances at ach other whenever the occasion arose. Manfred's parents were the rulers of the entire Arcabi kingdom, giving him the greatest wealth anyone could imagine, but all he really wanted was Eleanor. For them to have a family, and to live happily together in their own home. He knew he would have to ask Eleanor's father, which scared him greatly.

Her father was Ronald Tinero, King of the Tinero kingdom, which was a little bigger than the Arcabi kingdom, but if they married, both kingdoms would join together. He was willing to try though, he loved Eleanor too much to give up the chance of being with her forever. " By the way father, I saw one of your trading ships coming back while on my walk with Ellie in the garden. " he mentioned. His father stared incredulously at him.

" I haven't sent any of my ships out at all recently. " he said. Manfred felt his blood freeze. The table fell silent.

" Perhaps my father wanted to bring me home early this summer. " Eleanor suggested. This made Manfred's heart sink; they had met as children at a meeting he couldn't remember the cause for, and ever since then they Eleanor had been given the liberty to sail over for the summer and spend it with Manfred. If this was the case, then Manfred was deathly afraid of asking Ronald for the permission to have Eleanor's hand.

" Why don't I go take a look down at the beach? " Manfred asked, rising from the table. His father stood up as well.

" I'll come with you. " he said. Both men left the house after assuring the rest of the group that they would return, and headed off into the night. When they reached the shore, they walked along until they heard voices coming from underneath one of the cliffs dotting the coast. As they drew near, they spotted a gang of saber pirates lounging underneath it. This sent a jolt through both of them, and raced back to the cluster of homes on secure ground.

They stopped near a sewage opening by the road, panting heavily.

" Father, " Manfred said when he regained his composure, " If those pirates attack while the princess is here, there's a chance they'll take her, and then Eleanor's father will rage his fury upon us when he discovers! " he exclaimed in quiet distress. " _And I'll lose any chance of getting her hand. _" he thought silently. His father panted a moment longer before replying.

" Yes, we must warn everyone and post triple our regular guards, and I'll send a band of soldiers out to those rogues. You and Princess Eleanor must be kept guarded at all times, I won't risk losing either of you. " he said. Manfred nodded, and they continued home at a walking pace. But unknown to them, a scout had been placed outside the cliff to see if they would come, and to follow them if they did. As soon as they were gone, a saber leaped out of the sewage opening onto the side of the road. He was dressed in a vest and a pair of the poofy pants pirates usually wear.

" So a princess and the son of a duke, eh? " he said to himself. " I'd best report to the captain now, I'm sure he won't me to tell him any other

details. " And with that he took of, running silently back to his loyally respected captain, in high spirits. When he returned tired and panting, for he wasn't a very strong runner but an excellent spy, the first mate, Sidney, or Sid as he preferred to be called, welcomed him with open arms. He fell into the sloth's embrace in exhaustion, before being leaned on his shoulder and half carried back to the camp where the shore crew awaited.

He was brought before the captain, Diego Ardonalis, son of the past captain Rutero Ardonalis. He respected the captain, yet feared him and liked him at the same time. Any pirate would have the same feelings if they met him. He was allowed to stand on his own two feet, and did his best to salute to his captain. " Captain Diego, " he panted, " I bring excellent news. " he said, and waited to be instructed to continue.

Despite being a seventeen year old, Diego handle control of his ship and crew just like his father. He stood and walked over, stopping a yard away from his rigging man/spy.

With a nod, he replied, " At ease, Ned. Take a moment to rest yourself. " he said gesturing to a vacant flat rock. Ned lowered his salute and bowed his head.

" Many thanks to you, sir. " he panted, and with that sat himself down, one of his crewmates offering him a bottle of water. He took it gratefully and drank swiftly, before handing it back. He looked back up at the captain, " Since this be the west, we are currently in the kingdom of a duke and his son, most likely as well a duchess, and also they are in the company of a princess from another kingdom. " he reported. Excited chattering erupted from everyone else accept the captain, the first mate and the scout. He cleared his throat and held up a paw for silence, which instantly silenced everyone.

He replaced his paw on his hip. " Excellent work Ned. " he complemented the young pirate, who was in fact only fifteen.

" If I may make a suggestion sir? " Ned asked.

Diego smiled warmly and flicked his paw as though swatting a pesky insect, " Suggest away, dear boy! " he commanded.

" I know we may think of kidnapping both royal heirs at the same time, but that would possibly slow us down and make us more vulnerable to the duke's army. I'm just suggesting that we make off with the princess and some of the treasury tonight, and then tomorrow morning, we sneak into the castle and steal the duke's son _then_, and leave a ransom not claiming we want 2,000 pounds per heir and twice the amount of the treasury we stole. " he said. The captain nodded as Ned talked, then paced back and forth rubbing his chin when he had finished. Everyone stood or sat frozen as their captain contemplated the suggestion. They all admitted mentally it was a brilliant plan, but the captain always decided.

He finally stopped and turned back to Ned, who being the youngest was nervous under his superior's gaze. But Diego smiled and motioned for him to stand.

" They say in the bible, that God of heaven, Jesus of Nazareth, said that wisdom shall come out of the mouths of infant children. I see that although no child as young is part of our crew, our youngest member had created a perfect ransom plan. " he stated to the crowd. They all smiled and nodded, knowing how much their captain enjoyed referencing to the Christians holy book. " So I say we carry out the lad's plan, starting tonight as he

suggested! " he shouted. This sent a cheer through the crowd, and the clinking of rum bottles and jugs.

Ned himself was standing frozen, beside himself with shock. Diego came up beside the boy and clapped him on the back, jerking him back to reality. " Be proud of yeself, lad! You've given you crewmates a wonderful plan and made you captain proud to have you on his ship! " he said. Ned smiled and his cheeks turned pink; he was unused to such high complementation.

But nodded nonetheless and said, " Me greatest thanks, sir! " in a small voice. Diego chuckled and turned to his first mate.

" Sidney! " he bellowed. The sloth turned to him with a salute.

" Yes sir! " he replied.

" Give this boy his first taste of our crew's blessed rum, and allow everyone else a round of our finest brandy! " he commanded. Sid smiled widely and nodded gleefully, and another cheer arose from the crowd.

" Will do, sir! " he replied. Ned was smiling gleefully as well now, and followed the first mate eagerly. Diego smiled after them; he loved being captain.

…

_How is it so far? I think I'm doing really good with it! I'd like to dedicate this to Tarashima, who is bravely writing two stories in the English language right now, and one of them I am reading diligently! _

Diego: I'm a filthy _Pirate_? And a _Captain_ no less!

Sid: AWESOME! I'm a pirate and I get to drink Brandy!

Crash: Sweet! Me and Eddie are princes!

Eddie: And Ellie's a princess!

Ellie: That is quite nice.

Manny: Wow, a whole different situation about me being with Ellie, but the same problem.

Me: Oh hush Diego! You're not a bad guy! Sid, I didn't think you _wanted_ to drink. Crash & Eddie, yes, it is AWESOME. Ellie and Manny, you'll like the ending of this story, don't worry! As for the readers, review or Diego will never understand his role, Sid won't get anymore brandy, Crash, Eddie, and Ellie will be stuck in a fancy house for all eternity, Manny and his father will never stop running back to the house, and Manny and Ellie will never be together, plus you'll get no Dark Chocolate Hearts next time I update!

Diego: What is there to understand? I'm a pirate and I make others miserable! And at 17! Honestly?

Sid: I want more Brandy!

Me: Exactly my point.

Manny: I least I'll lose some weight with all the running.

Crash: ( gasp of horror ) We'll have to stay _inside_ for eternity!

Eddie: NOOOOOOOOO!

Ellie: That doesn't sound comfortable or fun.

Crash&Eddie: REVIEW !

Me: REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

Yay! I updated! This one has a line from Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian. I'll probably have stuff from quite a few movies wrapped up in here, but it's mainly an Ice Age story.

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

Manfred and his father arrived at the house panting hard. The females rushed to hold them up from falling to the floor. Manfred was glad that Eleanor had chosen to hold him up, but was embarrassed, he didn't want to seem weak to his beloved. Crash and Eddie made kissy noises to them.

" Farera! " his father gasped.

" There is a terrible gang of pirates down at the beach, and they may attack at any given moment. You must take the Tinero siblings upstairs to safety, Manfred and I will prepare for battle and alert the troops. " he instructed. Farera nodded, but present screaming from outside dropped dread over the group. Farera instantly ushered the princess and her brothers upstairs, and Manfred and his father prepared to fight.

Diego was having the time of his life as he slid his father's cutlass into another soldier's body, and pulled it back out. He had sent Sidney off to capture the princess while the rest of them provided cover.

Sidney and four other ground crew members managed to sneak into the house, and he sent two of them off to find the treasury, while he and the other two searched the lower level of the house. They finally found the duchess, the princess, and two possums in a bedroom on the second level. Mortak, being the brawniest of them, knocked the duchess unconscious and hefted the princess up onto his shoulder. " Wait! " she cried out. " If you are to kidnap me, please bring my brothers as well. "

Sidney nodded to Dexter, who scooped up the two possums ( who were playing dead ) and dropped them into his gunny sack. He held it tightly shut, and present squirming came from the bag. Then they left the room and met up with the other two crew members, loaded down with a mere fraction of the treasury. They sneaked out through the back of the house, and Sidney lit a lantern, waved it in the air for a moment, before hurriedly extinguishing it and throwing to the ground. Eleanor started writing around, trying to escape, but in vain.

Diego saw the signal, and called out the secret retreat code. Then he and his ground crew took off for the beach. They made it to the ship to find that pleasantly the princess was aboard and tied up, then set sail, far ahead of their pursuers.

Manfred fought the intruding pirates with all that he had, and soon they retreated. Thinking they had won, Manfred and his father joined the townsfolk in chasing the bloody scoundrels back to the seashore. But as he passed his house, he looked up to see if Eleanor was staring out the window, enthralled, only to see the silhouette of his mother laying on her bed, alone. He froze, and the townsfolk ran around him in a blur, but only he knew the truth. They had all been tricked into leaving their most valuable animals unguarded.

Now, she was undoubtedly captured along with her brothers and with the pirates. He looked upward at the heavens in agony,

" NOOOOOOOOOOO! "

_Onboard " The Thief "~_

Eleanor was carried down to the beach, and then hauled onto a large ship. No matter how grand it looked, she knew it was the worst vessel anyone could ever sail on. She struggled once more, only to be left exhausted on a saber's shoulder. She was suddenly plopped onto the ship's main deck, and tied to its mast, then gagged. She tried to free herself, but was only met with the laughter of her surrounding captors, as though she was a comic play, specially written for them.

She quieted down, and watched as the remaining pirate crew go about their duties on the ship. So the captain of this ship had a ground attacking group? The pirates on the ship stole approving glances of her through the lantern light all over the ship, and winked naughtily at her when they passed. She glared ferociously back at them. Some minutes later, another group of pirates rushed up the gangplank onto the deck, and the ship set sail.

One of them, a saber of about seventeen, was shouting orders left and right, as well as the sloth. She noticed that every pirate on the ship was a saber except for that one sloth. She realized that she was sailing away from Manfred, and struggled once more. After a few minutes of it, she finally gave up and fell asleep. She dreamed of the pirates throwing her into the ocean during a frightful storm, while Manfred was kept aboard by the brawny pirate that had carried her onto the ship.

Their gangly captain stood in the crow's nest, watching and laughing with glee at her sorrow and horror. She screamed, " _MANNY, NO!_ " The pirates' vicious laughter rang in her ears as she plunged into the freezing waters. She awoke with a start, gasping for breath. Looking around, she noticed it was sunrise, and the sky looked positively beautiful, the salty air was sharp in her nose, the wind whisking through her fur.

For a moment, all was at peace to her. Nothing mattered more than watching the sunrise finish. As it was coming to an end, she managed to crane her neck and look up at the crow's nest, high above her head. The captain stood in it, leaning on the edge with his elbows, staring dreamily out at the sky. Her lip instantly curled in disgust, her happy mood vanishing.

" Well, look who's up early! " she said in a mocking tone. Her comment was gone unheard from the gag around her mouth, but the captain lazily looked down at her anyway, lost in thought. Her glare brought him back to the present. His eyes widened to normal and he climbed down to her.

" Yer' finally up, lass! " he said, and took the gag off her mouth.

" You outrage! " she shouted at him, taking the saber by surprise. His eyes widened for a moment, but he smiled and lowered his eyebrows back down.

" Heh, didn't think you'd be so lively. " he said. She gave a huff of distain, causing him to chuckle. " Would you be ready for breakfast, missy? " he asked her. Eleanor eyed him for a moment, then nodded. " Well, we have some peaches and mangoes, then some carrots and broccoli if yer' hungry. " he replied.

She stared at him. " `Twas food originally for me first mate, Sidney. But I'm sure he won't mind sharing. " he said. Eleanor remembered the sloth she had seen the night before.

" _His first mate is a sloth? _" she thought. " _Oh well, they come in every kind, anyway. _" " I would like to inform you I doubt you'll have me in your possession for much longer. " she stated, trying her best to sit up straightly. The pirate gave a laugh.

" Is that so? And what makes you think that? " he asked her. She curled her lip once more, and tilted her chin up.

" My Manfred will come for me, and when he does, he will skewer the whole lot of you! You'll be sorry you ever kidnapped me! " she stated in her utmost royal voice. The saber nearly fell to the deck with laughter.

" Oy, lassy! You really got some faith in the duke's son, don'tcha? " he asked. When he had regained his breath. " Well, I can promise you he'll have you in his arms soon enough, but it won't be in such a happy

situation. " he said. " I'll go get you some breakfast. "

Eleanor stared at him. What did he mean? She heard him open a set of doors, and then shut them. Then there was nothing but quiet. A deafening silence rang in her ears.

She looked to the sky, and wondered what Manfred was doing at the moment. The thought of her beloved stung her heart, and she bit her lip, putting her head down. Her shoulders began to shake, and then began to sob violently. " _Oh, Manny my beloved! _" she thought. " _Where are you now? Are you alright? _"

_In Manfred's house~_

Manfred slept fitfully that night, dreaming of the pirates. The captain suddenly stuck a large cutlass into his chest, and he gasped. He heard Eleanor's scream from far away as his life flowed out in the form of red liquid. He looked back up at the saber captain, who laughed viciously and jerked the sword back out. Manfred's world went black, and he woke up with a scream.

He looked around to find himself laying in his bed, wearing his bedclothes. He slowly exhaled, and his thoughts instantly fled to Eleanor. How was she? Were they taking care of her? Or was she curled up in a dirty prisoner cell far below the ship's deck in misery? A tear rolled down his cheek, but he forced his eyes closed, commanding that no more would fall.

He stood stiffly and put on a pair of trousers, a clean white shirt, and washed his face. Then he went downstairs and started to make some French toast for himself, and put on a pot of coffee. A few minutes later, his father came downstairs. He put an affectionate trunk on his son's shoulder. " We'll get her back. " he said softly. Manfred grimaced, then faced him.

" I really hope so. " he whispered.

_Onboard " The Thief "_

Diego went below deck to the galley, and greeted everyone eating breakfast. Then he went into the kitchen, and gathered some of Sidney's food ( he had asked him earlier of course, a good captain always takes his crew's opinions into consideration ). Then he lugged it back up to the awaiting princess, but was stopped in his tracks by the sounds of sobbing. He slowly walked around the mast, and saw her bent over, head down, sobbing violently. He set the food down in front of her, and tilted her chin up.

" Now, now, don't cry lass. " he said, wiping her tears away. She stared up at him for a moment, and he smiled down at her. Then she glared at him and swatted his paws away with her trunk.

" How dare you touch me! " she demanded. Diego held his paws up in defense.

" `Ey now, I was just trying ta' comfort ya'! " he said. Eleanor lowered her gaze to the deck boards.

" Sorry! " she spat angrily. Diego handed her a peach.

" I uh, brought you some breakfast. " he said. Eleanor looked at the food in between them, and then at Diego's paw.

" Oh. Thank you. " she said, and took the peach in her trunk. " I'm very grateful. " she said. Diego smirked at her.

" It's all right lass. " he replied. " Now, can you tell me why me crewmates brought on board a couple of frisky, annoying possums? " he asked her.

" Oh they're my brothers, I begged for them to be taken along with me. " she said.

" Hmm. " he replied. " Well, I suppose that this would be best then. " he said, and walked around the mast.

Eleanor felt her bindings loosen and fall off. He was setting her free?

" Come on then, chop chop! " she heard him say. She set the peach down in the pile, then turned and walked around the mast, and hurried after the saber, matching his pace. He led her down below deck, and along one hallway.

She cleared her throat. " Um, so, uh, we haven't been properly

introduced. " she said, surprised she was trying to strike up a conversation. He turned to her.

" Well, who do you think I am? " he asked, smiling playfully. She studied his face as they walked, and then her eyes widened.

" You're Rutero Ardonalis! " she exclaimed. The pirate stopped walking and laughed. She stared at him incredulously.

" Oh, if you knew how many animals have said that to me! I take those comments as complements now! " he said, and continued to laugh. When he had finally calmed down, he commented, " I guess the world never knew Rutero Ardonalis had a son. " Eleanor blinked at him in shock.

" You mean… Rutero Ardonalis, is your _father_? " she asked, amazed. The saber suddenly cast a forlorn look to the floor.

" …He was, always will be. " he said. Eleanor slightly cocked her head at him.

" Um, " she asked awkwardly, surprised by her sympathy for her captor. " I don't mean to pry, but what do you mean by that? " she asked him. He grimaced. He sat down on the floor cross legged, and Eleanor layed down as well.

" When I was five months old, this ship was attacked by a king of the west. His name was Archibald Tinero. " he started. A rock dropped in Eleanor's stomach. That was her uncle's name. " His troops viciously attacked the crew, but luckily only a few were killed. "

" But… one of those few.. was…. my father. " he said. He looked away from her, and she watched a tear fall to the floor. She remembered once when she was only four months old, and her father's brother, Uncle Archibald, had come for a visit after finishing off a famous saber pirate captain. She had listened so intently to his story of heroism of killing a terrible pirate from the east. Now she felt almost guilty for being proud of having and uncle who slaughtered pirates.

Almost. She stood up and cleared her throat. " Well, " she said quietly. The saber turned to her with a small smile, and leapt to his feet. " I'm Eleanor- " she started.

" Could I call you 'Ellie'? It fits your personality so much better. " he interrupted her. She opened her mouth to refuse, but realized what an opportunity this was.

" Well… Only when it's us and Manfred. Among others I prefer Eleanor." She said. The pirate nodded.

" Guess you should know my name's Diego. " he said. She nodded.

" _That's a nice name for a male. _" she thought, but didn't dare say it aloud. For goodness sakes, this was her enemy for crying out loud! Soon, they came to a door with a brass label that read " Captain's Quarters ". Diego opened the door, and instant shouts were heard.

" You can't do nothin' to us! We won't say anything! " Crash's voice rang through the small room. He was in a gigantic birdcage, gripping two of the bars in his tiny fists, along with Eddie. Eddie cowered against the opposite side of the cage.

" Just don't cook us! " he whimpered. Two other saber pirates lounged on a bed on the opposite side of the room. One wore brown trousers and two straps of cloth across a bear chest, and the other wore a brown shirt with blue pants that 'poofed' along the leg. " What on earth makes you think we're gonna' interrogate you two? We're on guard duty. " the one with the poofy pants said.

He was of regular stature, and layed on the bed on his back, his feet up against the wall. His partner, who sat on the edge, had exceptionally large shoulders and chest, and the bareness only made him more imposing.

" Actually, the cooking them part sounds pretty good. " he said, and began to pick his teeth. Both possums were cowering in the cage now, whimpering loudly. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

" Oh for goodness sakes boys! " she said.

" Ellie? " they both asked simultaneously, looking at her. The two pirates jumped off the bed and stood at attention.

" Captain! " they both addressed Diego. He nodded curtly at them with a smile.

" At ease, gentlemen. " he commanded. Eleanor snorted in her head.

" _Gentlemen of all things! Hardly I say! _" she thought.

" I have come to relieve both of you from your duty. " Diego said. They both nodded, the larger one calmly and the smaller one eagerly, and then left the room. Diego walked over to the cage, opened it, and reached in for the possums. They tried to avoid being grasped. Diego finally picked them up by their tails and brought them out upside down.

" Hey! " Crash exclaimed.

" Now now, don't squirm! " Diego said, and walked over to the bed. He set them down on it, and motioned for Eleanor to come over. The twins looked around, befuddled, until they saw their sister. They instantly scampered up onto her head, hiding in her hair. She reached up and tried to pet them for comfort.

" Could you please keep them out of my room for the rest of your stay? " Diego asked. " It's awful having them in here all night. " Eleanor smiled and refrained from laughing.

" Of course, captain. " she said. She knew that it was only polite not to call him by his first name in any sort of public company, just as she was to be called Eleanor except when they were alone. " I'll go, uh, eat that breakfast you gave me. " she said. Crash and Eddie popped up at the prospect of food. They both wore matching suits of gold coats and black trousers.

" Food? " Crash asked. Diego nodded.

" _Her_ food. " he said testily. " She's a lady, and not one from my ship, so I'll be serving her. You two on the other hand, I think are capable of earning your share on this ship. " he said. The possums froze for a moment, and Eleanor wondered what was going through there heads. But wide grins soon broke out on their faces.

" You mean… we get to be _pirates_? " Eddie asked. Diego smiled, and shrugged.

" Sure why not? " he answered. The twins high-fived each other. " So I suggest you get to washing the portholes and then cleaning out the crow's nest. By that time I'm sure you'll be ready for lunch. " he commanded. The possums, who had read much about sailing a ship and taking care of it, saluted eagerly, having expected as much.

" Aye aye, captain! " the replied happily, and scampered down off of their sister and out the door. Diego chuckled.

" The cleaning supplies are in a room with a door marked 'Cleaning Supplies'. " he called after them.

" Thank you! " Crash called, and the heard the thump of a small body running smack into a wall. Eleanor chuckled, then turned back to Diego. She frowned. He could charm the possums with pirate life just like they had dreamed, but she knew that deep down was a vile saber, brought up to do every single negative action in the book. She put on a politely calm face, and exited the room.

She did her best to return to the main deck, getting lost a few times, nonetheless soon made it back to warm sunshine and salty sea air. She smiled for a moment, the breeze making her satin dress ripple. It was dark blue, with an aqua sash. She turned her head in the other direction, and was startled to see they were near a cove, almost to the point of being able to weigh the anchor and go ashore. The captain's words floated back to her on lapping waves, " _Well I can promise you he'll have you in his arms soon enough, but It won't be in such a happy situation. _"

The truth hit her over the head like a tidal wave. " Oh no. Manny. " she whispered. She could only stand there, frozen on the deck, unsure if she should even be breathing. She finally got over herself and went below deck to confront the captain head on.

She turned on her heels and stalked back to the doors that led to the first of the lower levels of the ship. As she passed an open door, a voice reached her ears, " Now what you do is easy. You dunk the rag in the suds bucket, wipe the porthole a few times, then wet another rag with water, wash off the suds, then dry it off with a dry rag you hand on your shoulder. " she peeked inside, and watched the saber ( with the poofy pants) that had been guarding Crash and Eddie earlier teaching them how to wash portholes. She smiled, the frowned, and continued on, striding along purposefully.

_In Diego's Quarters~_

Diego poured over some maps his first mate had accidentally uncovered in the navigation room. There were lots of things on the ship his and Sid's fathers had left behind for them to find. Diego's mother had died in his birth, and Sid's had been hung until death for mating with a pirate. Luckily no one had discovered Sid, and the sloth's father had fled his mate's hometown, seeking a new home until his son could live on a ship at sea properly. Either way, both had been raised by single parents.

Then they too had been lost. Diego didn't need to remind himself how his father had been lost, but there was still hope for Sidney. A few years after Rutero had died, and the crew was stationed in a northern port, Sam disappeared. All they had was a note he had hurriedly written, something about having to be taken away to pay his debt. The trouble was, nobody knew of any sort of debt Sam would have to pay, so no one knew what had happened to him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud knock. Only one being aboard the ship could have done so, and as angry as she sounded, she at least had the decency to knock instead of ramming the door down. Then again, she could do that just by knocking if she tried…

" **CAPTAIN ARDONALIS! **" came a shrill screech. Diego winced; yep, no doubt about it. He had an angry female on his paws. He sighed deeply.

" Coming Miss Ellie. " he said, putting a fake grin on. He walked over and opened the door, only to have, " Don't think I don't know what you're up to! You pirates always come up with the best ransom plans! " shouted in his face. He sighed, then sidestepped and extended a forearm into the room.

" Would you care to discuss this privately Miss Ellie? " he asked her. She held her head high and stomped into the room. Diego cringed as his floor boards creaked dangerously. Maybe he needed to replace a few. Eleanor promptly turned to him and sat on the floor.

Diego closed the door, then leaned against it, facing the princess, rubbing his temples. " Now. You're upset because you think I have some sort of ransom plan involving you and your sweetheart? " he asked her. He opened his eyes and looked at her, putting his fist on his hip. She narrowed her eyes at him.

" I don't _think_, _captain_. " she spat. " I _know_. " Diego shrugged.

" Well there ain't anything you can do about it. I'd say just go with the flow and everything will be fine. " he said. Rage clouded her face, and Diego prepared to yank the door open and flee if she went into a rampage.

" _You_ sir, are a _very_ bad man indeed. Very bad. " she said with quiet anger. Diego felt as though white heat was clouding his mind, a signal that his natural enemy was about to attack him in some way. His grip on the door handle tightened.

" Now look here missy, " he said calmly. " I'm just doin' the pirate's duty, to keep the world alive and sharp with unbelievable actions left and right. If you got a problem with it, stay out of my way next time you hear that Rutero Ardonalis is in the area. ". he replied. Eleanor only continued to glare at him. She suddenly raised her trunk and attempted to swat him.

Diego yanked the door open and ran down the hall. He could hear Eleanor running after him, the floorboards strained to the point of nearly breaking underneath her weight. " WATCH OUT! ANGRY MAMMOTH STAMPEDING! " he screamed at the top of his lungs. As he ran past crew members, the all pulled out ropes and began to run in the opposite direction.

He finally turned around and went back, and came upon the sight of a fraction of his crew holding the mammoth princess down with thick ropes. He scowled sadly and shook his head. " I really didn't want to do this to

you. " he said. Eleanor locked a gaze with him.

" Oh no you will not. " she said.

" Oh yes I will. " Diego replied.


	4. Chapter 3: New Crew

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 3: New Crew

Eleanor shivered down in her cell; a damp, cramped room not fit for even the lowest being on the earth. That stupid captain, she knew how horrible he was all along. He kept the possums at work while she suffered down in this wretched cell, oh she would punish him for this. As soon as she escaped this god forsaken ship, she would have her father hang Diego, with the pleasure of him knowing Diego was the son of Rutero Ardonalis. Oh what a rotten day this was turning out to be!

Meanwhile, above deck, Diego had stationed Ned to hold Crash and Eddie on the ship until he had retrieved the duke's son, and both boys had made protest. They went ignored as Diego led Sid and his ground crew through the cove to a forest just behind the duke's neighborhood. Guards were posted everywhere, which would make the job a bit difficult. Diego rubbed his chin thoughtfully. They were all hiding just inside the edge of the trees, waiting eagerly and patiently.

Diego used his other paw to stroke his belt; it was brown leather, and he soon felt the hilt of his father's cutlass. The morning breeze ruffled his white shirt, which he wore very loosely, not even tucked into his brown pants. The cold metal gave him a surge of confidence. His father was suddenly right next to him, whispering in his ear, " The have less posted in front of his house; just because they're very burly, the duke thinks he can post only two and protect the front of his house. Go there Diego, it's the best place to attack, you'll get right in. "

Diego smiled and tightened his grip on his father's sword. " I will, dad… I

will. " he whispered back. A cold wind blew over the ground crew, making them shiver. Diego just smiled and turned his face into it. Assurance coarsed through his body; his father would help him, he wouldn't let him die or lose. He never did.

" It was him? " Sid asked quietly, breaking the saber's trance. The rest of the ground crew stared at him knowingly. Diego nodded.

" What did he say? " someone asked. Diego faced his ground crew.

" The duke has foolishly posted but two burly guards in front of his house, and had placed most of his guards in the back of it. We can attack the front, and grant ourselves entry. Then we can find the duke's son! " he said. They all raised their swords, " In the name of my father Rutero Ardonalis, we attack. " he said. And with that, they snuck around to the front of the duke's house and attacked.

Within minutes, they had Manfred cornered in his own room.

" What do you want with me? " he asked, glaring at the captain. Diego smiled. He twirled his father's cutlass in the air in front of him.

" Oh.. we just figured you would like to see your dearly beloved again. " he said, smirking at the mammoth. Manfred's eyes widened.

" Eleanor? " he asked. Diego stuck the tip of the cutlass in the floor, and leaned against the hilt.

" Yes. Just come quietly, don't alert your father or mother of anything, and you'll see the princess again. " he said. Manfred pursed his lips and looked at the floor. " Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock,- " Diego started, knocking his head left and right. Manfred snapped his gaze back up.

" Alright alright! I'll do what you want! " Manfred replied angrily. Diego grinned.

" Good. "

Eleanor felt the ship toss and turn, bob up and bob down, trying to sooth her frazzled nerves. Well, the ocean couldn't comfort her, only Manfred could. She suddenly heard the pounding of feet, and then the anchor's chain being reeled in. They had Manfred now, nothing could stop them. She started to cry once more, until the door to her prison was opened.

She looked up, teary-eyed, to see Manfred being pushed down the steps into the cell. " MANNY! " she cried out. Manfred turned to her, then rushed forward, wrapping his trunk around her head lovingly. She cried into his shoulder. He held her close, whispering soothingly in her ear.

" Sh, sh, it's all right Ellie, it's all right. " Eleanor hardly believed such a thing, but she was comforted.

" Manny! " Eleanor heard her brothers exclaim. She peeked around Manny to see Diego holding her brothers upside down by their tails. She glared at him.

" Let them go! " she commanded. Diego's annoying smile spread across his face.

" Not until I have an answer. " he said. All four of them stared at him quizzically. " To keep you occupied during your stay aboard my ship, I'm willing to offer you positions in my crew until your ransom is payed. If you say no, I'll keep you all down here, and feed you three times a day. If you say yes, I'll give you each your own quarters, daily and weekly jobs, and you will be earning your fair share of food. " he said.

Everything was silent.

" _Is he really willing to do that? _" Eleanor wondered. She pulled away from Manfred, who turned to face the saber.

" So… you're the captain? " Manfred asked. Diego nodded.

" I'm in. " Eleanor said. Manfred turned to her, eyes wide.

" What? " he asked.

" Wonderful. Anyone else? " Diego asked.

" We'll do it! It's fun! " Crash said.

" Yeah! " Eddie chimed in. Everyone turned to Manfred. Diego opened his mouth to do his little 'tick-tock' bit again, and Manfred saw it coming.

" Alright I'll do it." he said. Diego closed his mouth and smiled.

" Good. Now, I suggest _you_ get to swabbing the deck," he pointed at Manfred., " _you_ get to washin' the dishes, " he pointed at Eleanor, then held Crash and Eddie up to his face, " and _you_ two get back to washing the portholes. And don't forget about cleaning out the crow's nest! " he commanded, and each animal went to their specific job.

Some hours later, nobody cared to count them, the crew of " The Thief " relaxed in the galley, watching the sunset through the newly washed portholes, eating dinner. The newest members were beat tired and sore, but their work didn't go unappraised. " You all did good today. " Diego had said to them.

They got complements from the other crewmembers like, " Nice job with the crow's nest! " or " Perfectly clear portholes, nice job! " Diego showed them each to their quarters after dinner.

" Crash, Eddie, you're in here, Manfred your's is down the hall to the left, and Miss Eleanor, your room is here. " he told them, gesturing to each room on the third lowest level of the ship. " Now, if any combination of you wishes to sleep together, that is fine-" he stared hard at Manfred and Eleanor " as long as nothing happens. I suggest you stay by yourselves tonight at least. " he said, and with that left them. With a final word of goodnight, the four departed. Eleanor was glad the possums' room was right across from her own, but sad that Manfred was down the hall.

It wasn't as if she and Manny were going to attempt what the captain was worried about. She wasn't the type of woman who would do that to someone who wasn't her mate. All the same, perhaps it was best. She was going to have to get used to sleeping in a cabin on a pirate ship sooner or later, and that was best done by one's self she decided. She fell asleep as soon as the waves had become melodious music and the ships tossing and bobbing became like a baby's cradle to her.

Maybe pirate life wasn't so bad.

Crash and Eddie fully enjoyed getting to sleep in hammocks high above the floor, suspended from the ceiling. The rocking ship made the hammocks swing back and forth lulling like, and the possums were soon fast asleep, dreaming of wielding swords and stealing treasure.

Manfred found that his mattress was quiet soft and inviting. The waves rocking the ship back and forth reminded him of when he had been a young mammoth, pretending he was on a ship, caught in a fierce storm, and he and his friends were rocking the half log they were using as a makeshift boat left and right. He smiled at the memory. It was that day actually, after spilling each other out their 'boat' playfully, that Manfred had set eyes on Eleanor. She was standing by a stream, skipping stones happily.

He had frozen, having fallen and rolled away from his playmates, remembering all the horror stories he had heard about girls. He had decided to be brave and talk to her. He quietly walked up to her, noticing how beautiful she was. " Um, hi. " he had said. She had whipped around to look at him with a dramatic gasp.

" I won't hurt you! I'm just, uh, " he had fumbled. Eleanor giggled, flashing her eyelashes at him. He felt as though he was going to pass out. Wait… was he being charmed into something?

" I'm Eleanor. " she said. Manfred felt complied to reply.

" Manfred. " he replied, holding his trunk out. She shook it with a feminine smile. Manfred smiled dazedly himself. She was just too pretty, he couldn't take the sight of her, yet he couldn't take his eyes away. Manfred sighed in contentment.

" _Good times_. " he thought. His eyelids drooped, and he soon found himself in the land of nod, dreaming about whisking Ellie away to a private tropical paradise, where they lived together forever, with Diego and Sid popping in every now and then, and they would wrestle with Crash and Eddie. It was all Manfred could ever hope for.

…..

_How was it? Good? Bad? Too short? Too long? Please review!_

Diego: Man, why can't I do something good?

Sid: Can I have some more brandy, please?

Crash: Cool! We get to live like pirates!

Eddie: AWESOME!

Ellie: This is getting quite interesting.

Manny: Ugh.. that tick tock thing _did_ sound annoying.

Me: Nobody complains! This is going to get better don't worry! It just takes sometime and ( turns to look at reader ) PEOPLE REVIEWING! Sid, I'll give you some more brandy as soon as possible.

Sid: YAY! Thank you!

Me: To all who read this, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4: First Pirate Morning

Yay! Another update! " _You got a friend in me! You've got a friend in me!_ " Please try to understand everything. I hope you enjoy! Xion the Author, this chapter is longer and much more detailed, just as I promised~!

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 4: First Pirate Morning

_5 A.M. onboard " The Thief "~_

Diego was laying in his bunk, dreaming of his father.

" _Come on Diego! You can do it! " his father called from a high tree branch. Diego was three months old, and his father had decided it was time he learned to climb a tree. He was sitting in the branch lowest to the ground, and his father was another two branches up. Climbing up as high as his father was a feat a cub of Diego's age couldn't do, but Diego didn't know that, his father said he could, so he could. _

_Shakily, he placed his front paws on the tree trunk, and pulled himself up. Once he had all four sets of claws firmly in the bark, he started to climb, one paw at a time. " That's it,… that's right, you got it! Come on now, you're almost there! " his father encouraged. Diego was soon sitting on the tree branch right below his father._

" _Yeah, come on! One last branch! You can do it! " his father said, then gestured for him to climb higher. " Come on, it's closer than the one you just climbed. You can do it, Diego! " _

_His father's encouragement gave Diego a burst of strength and willpower. He quickly reached the third branch, and hugged his father happily._

" _I did it daddy! " he exclaimed happily. His father patted his head and smiled, then picked him up and held him out from his face._

" _Yes you did! " he said. Diego giggled in his father's grasp, wiggling around playfully. He didn't need anything more than his home, his father, and the sea. Today his father would take Diego to his pirate ship, and Diego would live on the water, the way every proper pirate was supposed to. He couldn't be more excited. Diego just hung in the air, wiggling and giggling as everything started to fade away into blackness. His own giggling seemed a far away echo, and the last thing he heard clearly was, " I love you Diego, never forget I love you. Your mother would too if she were here. "…_

Diego woke up in between joy and sorrow. He smiled for a moment, then frowned from the last comment his father had made in his dream. If his mother had been there, she probably would have been on the ground in case he fell. Being raised by one person had its advantages and it had its disadvantages. He couldn't get no from one parent and go to the other for a yes, but there wouldn't be any big argument because one parent didn't think the other's decision was best.

All the same, he wished he could've gotten to know his mother. He stood up and walked over to his dresser, which despite being cluttered with maps and photographs and other trinkets, it sported a tall facial mirror. He looked at his eyes. Most cats had green eyes, but Diego had the eye shape of his mother. Or 'her' as he usually said.

He couldn't say what or who she was out of grief, but his crew had learned that 'her' meant his mother. 'Her' eyes had been larger than regular female eyes, and had a tomboyish look to them. Maybe that was why he had them; her body had decided to give him eyes that looked right for a guy but were from someone who would never get to see them. He sighed. Being a pirate was the greatest gig ever, but sometimes it just wasn't enough when the pirate grieved over 'her' every day.

He stretched and walked over to a pitcher and bowl over by his bed on a bedside dresser. He poured some water into the bowl, then took a rag from the head of his bunk and dunked it in the bowl. He washed his face thoroughly and then went over to his porthole. He opened it and rung the rag out over the ocean, before returning it to the head of his bunk. Then he emptied the bowl out of it too.

He replaced the bowl with the pitcher, and went over to his closet. He chose a sky blue shirt and a pair of white poofy pants, then strapped on his belt, and slid his father's cutlass into it. It rested against his left hip while he lovingly stroked its hilt. Strength and courage reverberated through him, and he stood straight and tall. He opened his cabin door, and strode through the hall to the galley, eager to see what chef Guatoma had made for breakfast.

Eleanor woke up to the sun streaming through her porthole on her face. She smiled at the small patch of blue sky she could see, watching a cloud slowly come into view and then pass. She sighed and sat up, stretching her trunk to the ceiling. Then she stood and stretched the rest of herself. " _I wonder if anyone else is up. _" she thought.

She looked down at her dress to see it rumpled and dirty. She had worked it in yesterday, having no other apparel. She looked over at her cabin door and was astonished to see a white shirt, some pink shorts, and a belt hanging on it. She tried them on

( discovering the shorts were actually pants that caught on her ankle and poofed along her leg ) to discover they fit perfectly! She thought of the captain, and how the day before he had made her part of his crew.

Eleanor grinned a little and shook her head. He was something else; one horrible action one minute and one act of kindness the next. " _Well, I suppose I should go see if I'm allowed breakfast. _" she thought, and set off down the hall.

Manfred woke up confused. " _What kind of dream was that?_ " he thought. Diego and Sid were his enemies, what were they doing popping in on Manfred's paradise? Oh well. Manfred stood and stretched, ready for a new day.

He looked at the foot of his bunk to see a fresh outfit of pirate work clothes, large enough for him. Shocked, he tried them on, finding them to be the perfect size. He shook his head in bewilderment; he had half expected to wake up back in that prisoner's cell with the princess and her brothers. He hadn't quite believed the captain would make them part of his crew, but apparently he hadn't been lying. He looked out his porthole to see the sun shining and the sky almost completely clear.

He smiled. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad while he waited for his parents to rescue them. He walked down the hall to the galley, wondering what breakfast was going to be.

Crash woke up to the swaying of his hammock. He lazily opened his eyes and stared out of his porthole. He smiled at how good he had washed it. The sky was clear except for a few cirrus clouds, and Crash wished he could fly up and stand on one. He knew clouds were made of water, but they looked like comfy little beds floating up there in the sky.

He turned over to see Eddie snoring away, and giggled. He stood up and leaped from his hammock to Eddie's, making it sway even more. His twin woke up with a scream and, " I'm innocent I tell ya'! " Crash laughed at his brother's expense.

" It's me you scaredy possum! " he said. Eddie looked up at him with relief.

" Oh, good. I thought the captain had come for some reason. " he replied. Crash raised an eyebrow.

" Why would the captain come in here? " he asked. Eddie shrugged.

" I was in the middle of this freaky dream where the captain threw us both overboard because we stole some food from the kitchen when we really didn't. We were both drowning when you woke me up. " he said. They were both silent for a few moments. Crash jumped back over to his own hammock.

" Well, we should probably head to the galley- Hey! What are those? " he asked. Eddie turned to see two outfits hanging on their door. The boys jumped down and scurried over, took the outfits off the door, and tried them on.

" These fit perfectly! " Eddie said, admiring himself.

" Yeah! They're probably from the captain. " Crash agreed. With that, the two boys headed down the hall to the galley.

Diego opened the door to the galley, his nostrils instantly recognizing the aroma of bacon, eggs, and grits. He sighed in contentment; chef Guatoma treated them all well. He remembered when he had first met the talented saber, on one of the Florida Keys. He had been a mere boy of thirteen, and Diego had been fifteen. Diego had found him on a beach opposite to the one his father's ship had beached on, and the boy was making some oyster soup.

It being sunset, Guatoma had offered Diego some soup and a place of shelter for the night. Diego had agreed eagerly, and brought the teenager to his father the next day. Although shy at first, Guatoma slowly warmed to Diego's father during their stay, and had been asked to come along on the ship as an apprentice cook. Guatoma was shocked and humble, unaware of his own talent. After being convinced he was better than any cook in the world in Rutero's point of view, he agreed.

Guatoma had actually been shipwrecked on the island after a nasty storm while out fishing. He had no idea which direction his home was, but he had no intention of going back, and Rutero knew there wasn't any land for miles in any direction except the other Keys, which Guatoma apparently wasn't from any. He had grown to be as much part of the crew as Sam the first mate, Sid's father, and enjoyed his new life more than anything. Diego had always anticipated Guatoma's meals, never forgetting that first bowl of soup he had eaten, prepared by Guatoma's own paws. He sighed again and strode into the room, feeling bright and fresh.

The few crewmates that were up and eating already stood and saluted him with, " Morning captain! "

" Morning gentlemen. " Diego would reply smoothly, and say, " At ease. " He walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a plate, and strode over to Guatoma. " Morning friend! What have we got this morning? " Guatoma, now fifteen, turned to face him eagerly.

" Bacon, grilled to a crisp, over easy eggs, and yellow grits. " he replied. Diego nodded, and gave him his plate.

" I'll take a little of each please. " he requested. Guatoma's smile widened, and he turned to his grill.

" Yes sir, captain! " he replied enthusiastically. Diego chuckled. Guatoma turned around and handed him a full plate complete with a fork. Diego took it from him with a thank you. Guatoma smiled and saluted, " Much obliged, sir! " he replied.

Diego nodded and walked back out through the swinging doors. He stopped and sat down at one table as his newest crewmates entered. His gaze lingered on them for a moment before he turned back to his plate. Smiling, he dug into his eggs.

Eleanor strode into the galley with Manfred by her side and her brothers on her head. She looked around to see that there was hardly anyone else in the room. She spotted the captain sitting at one table devouring some eggs. She nudged Manfred and gently bopped her head, then pointed discretely with her trunk. When they reached him, all four saluted with, " Morning

captain! "

He turned to them smiling.

" Good morning. " he replied. " At ease. " They all nodded and continued on to what appeared to be the kitchen, each grabbing a plate on their way. At the grill was a young saber who looked to be a boy two years younger than Diego, and he turned to face them, then back to his grill.

" The captain said to reserve some greens and fruits for ya'. " he said, jabbing a thumb behind himself. The four turned and walked over to a cupboard on the opposite side of the room. Upon opening it, they saw peaches, mangos, celery, tomatoes, guavas, and tons more piled inside. They eagerly filled their plates and returned to the dining area, sitting down at a long table. Eleanor took this time to observe her other crewmates.

There were very few in the room at the moment. All were sabers, and most were fit and lean. She recognized the brawny fellow who had taken over watch duty for Crash and Eddie two tables in front of her. He was eating some bacon, in fact there was nothing else on his plate. She shivered.

Down along the table to her right, the thinner saber who had accompanied Brawny sat shoveling eggs into his mouth. Her face twisted slightly in disgust. She wondered if she would learn Brawny and Thinny's names first. She turned around to look behind herself. To her right on a table behind her sat a fairly handsome saber boy who looked to be in his early teens.

Eleanor wondered how a boy so young could get mixed up into piracy, it really was a shame. She looked around the room to see everyone drinking bottles of what no doubt held rum. Her lip curled. " _Do they drink _anything_ else on this ship? _" she wondered. She looked around in hopes of seeing some liquid worth putting in her mouth.

She spotted a crate marked '', and stood up. Hurrying over, she saw that it had no lid and bore bottles of water with a divider board straight down the middle. Sighing thankfully, she took one out from the left side and strode back to her table. She sat down, but before she could open it, the young handsome saber she had seen behind herself hurriedly walked over.

" You didn't take that from the left side of the crate, did you? " he asked.

" Yes, why? " she replied. The boy laughed.

" Well, I sure hope you're not gonna' drink it! " he answered. Eleanor blinked.

" Who do you say that? " she asked.

" Because that's salt water the captain likes to use for various reasons. Drinking water is on the right side of the crate! " he giggled. Eleanor's cheeks flushed red.

" Oh. Thank you. " she said, and stood up again, but the boy took the bottle from her. He bowed low.

" Allow me, princess. " he said. Eleanor chuckled.

" Alright, but I would like to come with you. " she said. He nodded, and they walked over together.

Manfred watched in jealousy as a young saber teen bowed respectively to Eleanor and offered to get her some proper drinking water. He glared at the back of his head as he escorted her to the water crate. Eleanor was _his_ girl, and that kid had no right doing anything with her. But knowing she wouldn't like it if he threw a fit, he calmly returned his attention to his food. He stabbed a fork in a piece of mango, pretending it was the teen saber's head.

As the boy pulled another bottle of water out of the crate, Eleanor asked,

" What's your name? "

" Nathan, but I liked to be called Ned. " he replied, and placed the bottle of saltwater back in the crate. Eleanor nodded to herself.

" _A bit of a nerdy name, but such a nice boy. _" she thought.

" What is it like being royalty? " Ned asked, turning to her. Eleanor thought for a moment.

" Well, some might think right off the bat that it's full of luxury and no work. But, when you're a king or queen, you have to make tough decisions every day, and you have to make laws, and take care of your kingdom. It can be quite difficult. Same goes for dukes and duchesses. The offspring of royalty has to learn how to rule, and have to act like royalty instead of getting to be regular children.

" It can be hard sometimes. Luxury is just reward for working hard and recognizing your duty. " she replied. Ned stared at her seriously, taking in every detail.

" I figured there was some catch. " he said, smiling playfully. They both laughed.

" I suppose you could call it that. " Eleanor replied. He escorted her back to her seat, and gave another bow before returning to his own seat. She giggled, and turned to face Manfred. He was glaring at Ned as he retuned to his table. Eleanor frowned.

" Oh Manny, " she whispered, instantly catching his attention. " You know you're the one I want. " she continued to whisper. He smiled, and she smiled back. He squeezed her trunk under the table, and then they both resumed eating.

Diego watched the whole affair from afar, admiring Ned's courage. He chuckled as he watched Manfred and Eleanor hold each other's trunk underneath the table. With his plate clean, he arose and walked over to the kitchen. He placed his plate in the sink, and grabbed a bottle of rum.

_3 hours later~_

Every one on the ship was up and working. Half an hour before now, Eleanor, Manfred, Crash, and Eddie had been introduced to the whole crew. Eleanor knew now that Brawny was Soto and Thinny was Zeke. There was one crew member who helped weigh the anchor name Lenny. He was huge muscle wise and belly wise.

Manfred wondered how on earth he was so fat. One saber named Oscar was one of the two rigging men, and the first mate was named Sid. Manfred had a hard time the sloth was first mate. Nonetheless, they got along with everyone, and took on their jobs with endless energy, and as far as the twins went, endless enthusiasm.

_In Manfred's house~_

Duke Armundai paced back and forth in the living room worriedly. Just the day before, his son had been stolen and a ransom note had been left. The pirates wanted 2,000 pounds per kidnapped heir, and twice the amount of the stolen fraction of the treasury. Which had been a hefty amount. He stopped and sat in a chair, rubbing his temples.

" _That would be 2,000 for Manfred, 2,000 for Eleanor, 2,000 for Crash, and another 2,000 for Eddie, oh goodness! That's 8,000 pounds right_

_there! _" he thought." Oh this is terrible! " he said. His mate walked over and rested a trunk on his shoulder.

" Don't worry dear. We'll get all four back. " she said. Armundai turned to look up at her worriedly.

" In _three weeks_? " he asked. " In three weeks the Tinero siblings' father will come for them, and who knows what he will do if we don't have

them? "he fretted. She sighed and pulled a chair over, sitting next to him.

" It _can_ be done. We just have to try! " she said. Armundai looked at her. He took her trunk in hers, and smiled.

" You're right, Farera. I suppose we should start trying right now. " he said.

...

_How was it? Please review!_

Diego: So I do have a heart. But that's so sad for me! How could you?

Sid: Aww, no Brandy.

Me: Yes, I know. I'll have you waking up and getting a bottle of Brandy out f your bedside table drawer in the next chapter. Oh no, spoiler! I'm sorry Diego I just liked the idea.

Manfred: Well, things are getting quite interesting.

Eleanor: Yes, they are.

Crash: Could you put us doing cool stuff in the next chapter?

Eddie: Yeah! I wana' have a sword!

Me: Hmmm... We'll see in the next chapter now won't we? and to all who read, and I mean _ALL_ who read, **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: 200 Souls

Yay! chapter 5! I've never done a story this fast! Thanks a bunch to Xion the Author and Mammothsrock( too long of a name, not gonna' finish it) for reviewing so diligently!

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 5: 200 Souls

_Three weeks passed by quickly, as everyone was hard at work either earning their place on a pirate ship or striving to regain lost children. But it took a mere three weeks for certain animals to get to know each other better, and that was what made all the difference._

…

Diego woke up Thursday morning. It was nearing the end of the second week of the royalties' stay, and he was expecting to receive a telegram from the duke any day now. He stood and stretched, then walked over to his dresser. He pulled open one of the drawers, and took out a necklace. It had a long gold chain, and the main piece was a gold skull with crossbones.

The skull, small as it was, had two eyes made out of very small rubies. They shimmered in the sunlight, seeming to connect with Diego's eyes. A whispery sound, like someone inhaling filled Diego mind, and he felt drawn to the ruby eyes. As though a spirit was trying to take control of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and jerked his gaze away.

The eyes started to give off their own light, and moans and wails echoed around Diego's room. " Let us go! You filthy pirate we wish to be free! Help us out! " Pirates of Diego's past encounters begged for freedom, but he refused. He turned back to necklace and grabbed the crossbones, glaring at the ruby eyes.

" None of you can come out! " he snarled. " I need every single one of you to get my father back! And I'm not releasing anyone until we're in the land of the dead! " he said. With that, the whole ghostly atmosphere disappeared, and the ruby eyes were nothing but rubies once more. Diego sighed and put the necklace on, putting the skull and cross bones inside his shirt.

He had been feeling weird last night, as though someone was trying to tell him there would be a scuffle betwixt his ship and another ship. A chance to collect his last soul. The chance to finish his job, to get his father back, to finally be happy again. He went through his morning routine, then went down to the galley. He enjoyed a hearty breakfast, then went above deck.

He climbed up to the crow's nest, and looked out at the sunrise. The sky was slowly changing from midnight black to dark purple, then dark blue, then bright red, orange, yellow, finally to sky blue. The sun rose slowly, like a bright yellow beacon. He smiled at the beauty of it all, before a flashback consumed him.

" _DADDY! NO! " he screamed. His father had just been killed by the brother of a king, and Diego was terrified. His father just stood frozen, a Katana stuck deep in his chest, and a shocked look on his face. He slowly went down on his knees, and looked up at his killer. _

_The mammoth smiled at him and laughed deliriously. Rutero looked over at his five month old son. Diego's tears seemed to fall in slow motion._

" _Diego… take care of the ship. " he said. " I love you, I love you so _

_much. " he rasped. Diego tried to rush over, but Sam grabbed him._

" _No, daddy no you can't leave! We need you! _I _need you! NO! " Diego wailed. His father raised a paw._

" _Diego, find Calypso. She.. will offer you.. the help… you seek. " he said. Rutero then closed his eyes and fell down completely._

" _NOOO! Daddy no! " Diego screamed. Sam held onto him, and the mammoth threw Diego's father overboard. Then he and his crew left them and their ship in brutal condition, for their attack had been harsh. As soon as they were all off of the ship, Sam allowed Diego to run to the ship's railing. _

_His father floated in the water, a blank face staring at the sky, the Katana sticking out of his chest. Dead. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Diego anguished cry echoed throughout the ocean. Afterwards, Sam swore that every pirate could hear it, and that they were also grieving. This gave Diego a bit of comfort._

_His best friend and soon-to-be first mate walked over and hugged him from behind. Dark clouds gathered, and it started to rain. The drops mingled with Diego's own tears as he stared up at the sky. He turned and walked to his cabin, Sid by his side. He layed down on his bunk, crying his little heart out, while Sid stroked his neck. _

_Many times after that, Diego would thank Sid for that small gesture. A few hours after the storm, a search party returned from scouring the waters nearby for the body. All they had was Rutero's necklace; a long gold chain with the main piece being a skull and crossbones. The skull had two tiny eyes made of rubies. In a grieving ceremony for Rutero's death on the main deck, Sam presented the necklace to Diego, and told him, " This is all anyone has left of your father, but it is rightfully is yours. _

" _Treasure it, never lose it, and whenever you need to, use it. We look to you as our captain when you come to the proper age. " With that, everyone in the crew removed any garment on their heads, and bowed their heads to Diego, in grief and acceptance. Diego slipped the necklace over his head, and returned the gesture. He knew his place, he always had in fact. _

_He just didn't think the reality of it would come so soon. He held the main piece in his paw firmly, and stared at it. " __I won't let you down, daddy__. __I'll be__captain__, __and I'll treat this ship and our crew just right__. " he whispered, as though praying. " __And__someday, somehow,__ " he bit his lip and put the skull near his mouth, as if sharing a secret. _

" _I'll bring you back__. "_

Diego clenched the skull and crossbones tight in his paw. He closed his eyes, head tilted to the sky, and whispered, " I'll bring you back. " His eyes opened to the sound of his crew piling onto the deck. He looked around the ship, observing as they worked. He stood and called out, his necklace shining in the sunlight, " MEETING ON THE MAIN DECK!

" NOW! AND THAT'S AN ORDER! " He climbed down from the crow's nest as everyone gathered around. A few ran below deck to get the whole crew, and returned soon after. With his whole crew watching him, Diego felt empowered.

He clenched the necklace once more. " I have been feeling edgy since last night. I believe we may become engaged in a battle today. And if we do, we all know what an opportunity that is. " he said. Various agreements rang through the throng of pirates.

All were eager to see the face of Rutero Ardonalis again. " Saying so, I want everyone on their guard in case this prediction does happen. All cannon men are to report to their stations and are to await orders if an enemy attacks. All swordsmen are to begin preparing their weapons for battle, and if we do engage in battle, everyone is to make sure they do their best to defend the " _S. S. Thief _"! " he commanded. The crew erupted in shouts of agreement, except four, which didn't surprise Diego.

After his speech, he turned and went below deck to his first mate's cabin. He knocked on the door, and hearing no reply, opened it. He chuckled at the sloth curled up in his bunk, snoring away happily. He walked over and gently shook Sid's shoulder, rousing the sloth. Sid sat up and stretched, yawning widely.

He looked to see Diego standing by his bed, smiling. He smiled back.

" Good morning captain. " he greeted. " Anything important going on? " he asked, gesturing to Diego's necklace. Diego nodded.

" I think we're gonna' have a scuffle today. " he said. Sid nodded.

" Perfect timing. Just one more and we'll have our happy reunion. " he said. " Honestly I think your father's been waiting long enough. " Diego nodded.

" Yes. Seventeen years is long enough. " he agreed. " Well, I think we should go pour over that 'map' if we're gonna' be using it so soon. " he said. He turned to the door, and waited for Sid. The sloth got up, put on some fresh clothes, and pulled a bottle of Brandy out of his closet.

He pulled the cork out and began to down it as they walked to the navigation/maps room.

Manfred swabbed the deck while playing a melody in his head. He thought about what the captain had said earlier. What exactly had he meant by 'an opportunity'? The whole crew minus the Tinero siblings and himself seemed to know. Maybe they just thought that stealing from other ships was valuable.

But why? There were tons of ships on the ocean, so why was it 'an opportunity'? He paused a moment to look up and watch Eleanor swabbing as well, and then look over to se the twins gather their supplied for cleaning the portholes. Soon, Eleanor went below deck to the kitchen to wash the dishes from last night's dinner. He was always unsure about her doing jobs around other guys.

_Especially_ good looking ones. Sure, he knew he was the only one she wanted, but he was afraid of someone trying to claim her for himself. But despite being pirates, the crew had no interest in any females. Well, except for that Ned character. But he was probably just being courteous.

But still, what did the captain mean? Soon, the pirate occupying the crow's nest, Zeke, called out, " THERE'S ANOTHER VESSEL TO PORT! ALERT THE CAPTAIN! " Manfred watched Soto run below deck. Everyone with an assigned weapon readied themselves.

Manfred began to put away his leaning supplies, and considered asking the captain if he could use a sword. He didn't have very much practice, but he though he could do pretty well in combat. As the ship neared, Manfred realized it was one of Eleanor's father's ships, and became sick. The captain was soon on the main deck, a cutlass and pistol ready in his belt.

Manfred wondered how many Tinero ships the captain had battled. He climbed up to the crow's nest with Zeke, and the two conversed for a few moments. The captain then hurriedly came down and commanded, " Tell the cannon men to stand by! Everyone prepare for battle! " Soto once again ran below deck, and appeared again within a few seconds.

Manfred hurriedly walked over to the captain.

" Captain Ardonalis, if I may ask, I have had some training with the cutlass myself, and I would like to be of assistance. " he said. The captain turned to look at him, and nodded.

" It would be of much help. " he said. " Soto! Bring Manfred a cutlass! I'm putting you in charge of him. He will be part of our battle fleet if sea battles come to hand to hand combat. " Diego called, turning to Soto, who stood some yards away.

Soto nodded and zipped below deck, soon returning with a large cutlass. He then instructed Manfred where his position in the fleet would be, and they waited. The other ship came up almost against their port side, and Manfred turned his face away, afraid someone would recognize him.

" OPEN FIRE! " Manfred jerked his gaze up to the captain's perch at the helm.

Resounding cries of 'OPEN FIRE' echoed about the ship, and Manfred heard the cannons being unloaded. Impossibly loud booms resounded throughout Manfred's head, but he kept a steady stance and a tight grip on his cutlass. Soldiers from the ship managed to cross over to " The Thief ", and the battle began. Two ships were firing at each other, or actually one ship fired while the other ship tried vainly to unleash its own cannons, and the two crews went to sword fighting. None of the other pirates had drawn their pistols yet, so neither did Manfred.

He was the only one out of the four new members the captain had entrusted with a pistol, and Manfred had made sure neither Eleanor nor her brothers found out. One of the soldiers came right at him, and he held his cutlass up in defense. Then he attacked, throwing every cutlass technique he knew. He soon found himself sliding the cutlass into the soldier's chest. He instantly retracted it, afraid and shocked.

The soldier crumpled to the deck, and Manfred could only stare at him in horror. " No. " Manfred whispered to himself.

" THERE YA' GO LAD! " The captain's shout brought him to look up at the crow's nest. The saber stuck his own cutlass into his opponent, and pushed him out onto the deck with his foot. Manfred watched the body descent in horror and admiration. He stared at the dead body as it thumped on to the deck.

He looked down at the blood on his own cutlass, his mind becoming glazed over, but with the last bit of his consciousness, he said, " I've become a pirate. " He looked up at the sun, then around himself, suddenly enthralled. A smile spread across his face, and he let out a whoop of delight. He attacked soldiers attacking his crewmates, and defended himself from his own attackers, thinking, " _Why did I ever despise this life so much? _" He had a new perspective; a pirate's perspective.

Diego watched with pride as Manfred killed a soldier from the opponent ship. " THERE YA' GO LAD! " he screamed out, before killing his own opponent and shoving him out of the crow's nest. He then looked around, another memory filling his mind.

_Diego approached Calypso as though she was the mammoth who had killed his father. She was a female saber, dressed in the most piratey, roguish looking clothes he'd ever seen. He had just performed the ritual he had found in a book, saying it was how you were to summon the sea goddess Calypso from the depths of her home. She now sat on his bunk, smiling inquisitively at him. " Are you really a saber? " his young voice asked her._

_She laughed, the most wonder full laugh he had ever heard._

" _No, little one. " she replied, making her I's sound like E's. " This just be a form I take on so as not to frighten your kind. " she said. Diego nodded._

" _Calypso, my father was killed a few days ago, and before he died, he told me that you would offer me the help I sought. Can you by any chance, bring him back? " he asked, now sitting on the bunk with Calypso. She smiled wider at him, and held up his father's necklace. After observing it for a few moments, she looked back at him._

" _This was your father's? " she asked. Diego nodded. " Well, " she said, letting it drop back down to his chest. " I have a deal for you. If you can capture 200 souls of pirates you battle throughout your life, and bring them to me in the land of the dead, I shall have the permission to set your father free. " she said._

_Diego cocked his head at her._

" _Where shall I keep them, and how shall imprison them? " he asked. She held the necklace up, the ruby eyes facing him._

" _This necklace shall from now on be your soul container, and you shall suck the souls into it by holding it to their eyes moments before their _

_death. " Diego nodded, drinking in every detail. He smiled at her._

" _I like you Calypso, you think thoroughly and creatively. " he said. She let go of the necklace once more, laughing._

" _Yes, I am quite likeable when I am not creating storms at sea out of anger and such things. " she said. _

" _Well, If I am attacking someone, and it would do me great favor to have a typhoon, then one of your anger storms would assist me greatly. " he said._

" _Yes, and vice versa. " Calypso replied. Diego shrugged._

" _Yes, vice versa, but I don't like to think that way. " he replied. Calypso laughed at him again._

" I _am beginning to like _you_, little one. " she said. And with that, she vanished. Diego smiled at the empty space her form used to occupy. Then he turned to the necklace, and stared at the ruby eyes. " __But also remember this, little Diego. Because it was a royal who killed your father, you must kill a royal as one of your 200. __" Calypso's voice whispered. Diego nodded._

" _I'll gladly do so. " he said to the air._

Diego snapped back to the present, and saw his fleet was winning. The captain of the ship and another important looking mammoth set foot on the ship, and it jolted Diego's senses. He could instantly recognize one of them as Archibald Tinero. His father's killer. He gripped the necklace, feeling a surge of power and hate engulf him. " Alright dad, this one's for you! "

Eleanor had been told to stay below deck, but the excitement of the battle was drawing her like a moth to a flame. She told her brothers she would be right back, and silently went above deck. She came upon an enthralling scene. Pirates and soldiers battling each other, in fact she could see Manfred skewering them by the dozen. But suddenly, her uncle and the captain of the opponent ship set foot on deck, and Eleanor froze.

She wanted to call out to him, to tell him they were all right, but she just couldn't. Was this place growing on her? Suddenly, Diego landed in front of him, his pistol drawn and aimed. " Draw your pistols! " he shouted. Every pirate, even Manfred, drew a pistol or two and aimed it at the soldiers.

Diego however, had his trained on her uncle. " _Oh dear. _" she thought. Things were probably going to get ugly. She made to go back down, but Diego struck up a conversation she had to hear.

" Recognize me yet? " he asked her uncle's confused face. Archibald peered at him for a moment. Then glared.

" I thought I killed you off already, Rutero. Are all those ghost stories about you coming back really true? " he asked. Eleanor almost laughed. She had been deceived the first time as well. Diego cocked back the piece on his pistol.

" No. But there will be other stories of him coming back, and _they_ will be true. " he said, then pulled the trigger. Eleanor turned away from her uncle's death. She heard a splash, and turned back to see the captain of the ship gone. Diego turned to the crowd.

" Anyone else care to follow their captain into the murky depths, or face their end like men? " he called out. The soldiers immediately started going over the sides of the ship willingly, just as their captain had. Diego looked over the ship's railing. " May Calypso cause a typhoon and smash your ship to pieces! " he shouted. Then he turned back to Archibald, laying on the deck, blood pooling around him, gasping for breath.

He reached down and grabbed her uncle's head, then pulled a necklace out of his shirt. The main piece was a skull sitting on two cross bones, with teeny rubies as eyes in the skull. Archibald's eyes locked with the rubies, and he froze. He started to lay his head back, as his face was distorted and pulled away, yet stayed on his head. The image was sucked into the eyes, and that was the end of Archibald Tinero.

Eleanor stood frozen, terrified. Diego let go of his head, and called over a group of sabers. He stepped aside as they hefted up her uncle and threw him over board. " No-! " she called out, but quickly shut her mouth. Diego turned to look at her, and sighed.

He looked back down at the necklace, and smiled. A cheer rang through the rest of the crowd. However, she noticed Manfred looking around puzzled, and as though he had just woken up from a dream. " _What just happened? _" she thought.

Manfred looked around, dazed. He had lost his pirate's perspective, and now felt confused as to why everyone was cheering. " What did the captain do to that one mammoth? " he asked Oscar, who stood beside him. Oscar turned to him eagerly.

" He sucked the soul of Archibald Tinero, the killer of his father, Rutero Ardonalis, into his father's necklace. Calypso said he would use it to capture the 200 souls he would need to bring to her. " he said.

…...

_Ha! I finally made a good cliffhanger! Now you'll all have to wait for the next chapter to see the royalty's response!_

Diego: Man, I was in charge of my old pack, Sid was my first mate, everything was pretty sweet. But of course had to go and kill Archibald Tinero! Then again, he killed my father…

Me: Are you beginning to understand your role?

Sid: Yay! I got Brandy! But I need more! Please?

Me: Alright, you'll get more.

Manfred: Huh, a pirate's perspective. Interesting.

Ellie: Poor me, I just saw my uncle get killed.

Crash: We need to get above deck!

Eddie: Yeah! We gotta' get to see some action!

Me: Wait until the next chapter, things will get better! And to all who read, review or SID GET'S NO MORE BRANDY AND DIEGO WILL NEVER GET HIS FATHER BACK!

Sid: PLEASE REVIEW!

Diego: Honestly, I wanna' see the end of this story! PLEASE REVIEW!

Me: REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning

YAY! Chapter 6 is here! Eleanor's father makes an appearance in this one, but that's all I'm telling you! So unless you want me to post more, READ AND REVIEW!

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Real Adventure

Manfred stared disbelievingly at Oscar. It couldn't be true. The captain? He knew pirates were fiends of cruel deeds, but their captain seemed more like a teenager excelling at holding up his family name and at the same time missing something important from his past. But, trapping people's souls?

Killing Eleanor's uncle? And not telling them about it? That just did not sound like the captain he had grown to respect. As soon as the deck had cleared, he stormed over to the saber, as angry as he could ever be in his life. " Captain Ardonalis, I'm afraid we have some rather urgent matters to discuss. " he said. The captain nodded.

" Yes, we do. " he said, and guided Manfred below deck to his cabin, picking up Eleanor and her brothers along the way.

Diego brought the mammoths and possums into his cabin, and sat down on his bed. He fingered the necklace laying on his chest a moment, before speaking. He looked up at their faces, a couple glaring and a couple staring confusedly at him. He sucked in a breath, " When my father, Rutero, was killed by Archibald Tinero, my heart was shattered, as any five month old's would be. I didn't have anyone left in the world you see, my mother died in my birth, so I was raised by my father. " he said.

The four continued to stare at him, only three of them were shocked now. Eleanor's face had changed to sad remembrance and unsure feelings. Although he was unsure why. " So, being so young, I decided to take my father's advice. Before he had died, he had instructed me to find Calypso, the goddess of the sea; she would offer me help.

" So, using a book on nautical myths and legends, I locked my cabin door and chanted the spell that would summon Calypso. Once arrived, she stroke a deal with me. If I used my father's necklace, my only heirloom from him, to imprison 200 pirate souls that I fought and killed, one of them being English royalty, and brought them to the land of the dead to her, then she would have permission to set my father free. He could live again, until his time came by old age. I agreed. " he continued.

Now all four faces were shocked. He bowed his head and awaited their response. Eleanor was the first to speak.

" I apologize. Archibald was my uncle. As much as I hate to see him die, no child should live fatherless in my eyes, even pirates if they can love blood relatives. " Diego snapped his head up and stared at her. She stared at him sympathetically.

" I didn't think Archibald was so mean. At least he wasn't the one who killed our parents. " Eddie said. Diego looked down at the possum, surprised he could understand. Crash nodded.

" Yeah, I'm willing to bet your dad didn't do anything to him, and even if he did, he probably just came out of no where and slaughtered him. " he added. Diego allowed a soft smile to play on his lips; they were actually on his side, albeit with some personal feelings, but nonetheless. He looked up at Manfred. The mammoth stared back at him, unsure what to say, what to think, what to feel. Pirates had been known to his society level as thieving criminals who had no heart.

But hearing Diego's story, he could tell Manfred was seeing a new perspective.

Manfred couldn't get his thoughts organized. One part of him was saying

' Thieving criminal, you dared to kill a royal mammoth!' But another part was saying ' The poor boy! He grew up most of his life without a mother or father! ' Yet another part said ' Pirates have feelings? They're such brutes, who would want to mate with them anyway? '

He thought what felt like for hours, before focusing his gaze on the captain. " _He did it to get his father back. That's the only reason. I would have done the same thing. "_ he thought. He stared for a few moments longer. " Well, what are you suggesting is to be done now? " he asked.

" I will summon Calypso once more, and tell her to meet me in the land of the dead, where the exchange shall be. " he replied.

" So, we should leave? " Eleanor asked. The captain smiled at her and shook his head.

" Actually, I think she'd fancy meeting you all. " he replied. He stood and walked over to his cabin door, locked it, and pulled a book out of a small bookshelf. He came to stand in between them four, and chanted a few incomprehensive phrases quietly, reading them off of the page. There was a bright flash of light, which slowly eroded away to reveal a female saber, dressed in the most outrages clothes ( even for pirates ), yet she was beautiful. Her blue eyes made someone think they were looking into a small piece of the ocean, and her bright orange fur made you think of the setting sun.

She was sitting quite comfortably on Diego's bunk, looking at them glossy eyed, but only for a moment. As soon as she came to, she sprang up on her hind legs, and placed her hands on her hips. She seemed to only regard Diego, as though the rest of them didn't even exist. She walked over, and placed one paw on Diego's shoulder, keeping the other on her hip.

" Diego Ardonalis, I knew one day fate would blow you back to me! " she said happily, smiling at Diego. She seemed attracted to him, and Diego didn't mind it one bit. Manfred uttered a nearly silent huff at their behavior. Eleanor rolled her eyes, and the twins giggled.

" That makes two of us. " Diego said, sending her a flirty face and taking her stray paw in his own. She giggled enthusiastically at this.

" What is it you need to tell me darling? " she asked, pronouncing 'darling' as 'daling'. Manfred almost sighed in exasperation; this was just too impossible.

" I need you to meet me in the land of the dead. " he replied, and used his free paw to take off his father's necklace. " I have done what you asked. " her smile widened as she laid eyes on the necklace. She gave Diego a flirty smile.

" Excellent. " she purred. She took a step back, for she had been quite close to Diego, and he released her paw. " Who are your friends? " she asked, seeming to notice the four other animals. Diego turned to them as well.

With a snicker, he replied, " My newest crew members. Manfred Armundai, son of Duke Armundai, " he said, gesturing to Manfred. Then gesturing to Eleanor, " Princess Eleanor Tinero, daughter of King Tinero, and lastly " he gestured to the possums sitting atop Eleanor, " her adopted brothers, Princes Crash and Eddie Tinero. " Calypso nodded, then giggled, turning to Diego.

" Off capturing more royalty, are we daling? " she asked. This caused the four accomplices to stare at the captain. He chuckled.

" It would appear so. " he replied.

" Well, I'll be waiting for you, _my daling_. " she said, then vanished like ripples in the ocean. As soon as she was gone, Manfred rolled his eyes.

" Oh brother! " he said out loud.

" _I heard that, mammoth! "_ a voice hissed loudly, making everyone accept the captain flinch.

After waiting a few moments, Eleanor commented, " What a flirt. " Diego smiled and shrugged.

" That's my Calypso. " he said.

" _Your_ Calypso? " she asked. Diego snickered and waved a paw.

" Never mind that, I have to get this ship to the land of the dead and back in one piece along with its crew and my father. " he said.

" Is that difficult? " Crash asked. Diego laughed. " You'd be quite surprised, possum. " he replied. " Not to mention your parents will probably be contacting me sometime soon- " Diego was interrupted by a loud banging on his cabin door. He walked over and opened it to find Soto standing outside.

He saluted to the higher ranking saber.

" A ship's been spotted of the starboard bow, sir! " he relayed. Diego turned to look back at the four royalties, before running out of his room and dashing up to the main deck.

Diego ran back to the main with Soto tailing him. It was a fresh moment when he burst into the open sea air and the bright sunshine. He quickly ran to the starboard side of the ship, and squinted into the horizon. It was true, a ship was there, and heading in their direction. Soon after, the royalties came up beside him as well.

" Anyone got a telescope? " Eddie asked. Diego pulled his telescope out of his belt, and handed it to the possum, keeping his eyes trained on the other ship. " It's one of father's ships, Ellie! " he exclaimed.

" Let me see! " Crash said, and took the telescope from his brother.

" Father's on the main deck! " he exclaimed. He lowered the telescope and smiled. But they both suddenly frowned.

" What's wrong? " Diego asked.

" As soon as father comes, we'll have to leave you. I was really enjoying my pirate life. " Eddie said.

" Me too. " Crash added sadly. Eleanor bit her lip and looked away. Diego reached out and gave each of the possums a pat on the head.

" I like you all too. " he said. Manfred stared at the ship, then turned to Diego.

" What? " Diego asked him.

" I'm not sure whether to say 'it's been nice meeting you', or ' Permission to stay captain?'. " Diego smiled.

" As far as the second phrase goes, permission granted. If not, I enjoyed meetin' you too lad. " Diego replied. The five watched as the ship drew nearer, and the king himself crossed over.

" Father! " Eleanor exclaimed happily, throwing her trunk around his neck. He hugged her back.

" I'm so glad you're alright sweetie. " he said. The possums scurried up on top of his head. He smiled compassionately as he hugged his daughter. Diego stared at them, frozen in nostalgia. When was the last time someone had hugged him? Who was the last person he had called family?

What had he done before his father died? What was the last fun they shared? He couldn't remember. All he knew was he had agreed to capture the souls Calypso needed to set his father free. A mist clouded his vision for a moment, and he wiped his eyes to find them exceedingly wet. He completely wiped away his tears, and looked back at the happy family.

He sighed deeply, overwhelmed by the display of affection. When the hug was over, the king straightened up and gave Diego a stern look. " Am I to suppose you are the captain? " he asked doubtfully. Diego nodded.

" I am the son of Rutero Ardonalis. " he said. Then gave a small bow.

" Your majesty. " he added as he straightened up. The king gave a nod.

" Glad to see a pirate taught his son good manners. " he said.

" He only mentioned a few times when I was very little. Your brother, Archibald, I believe, ended his reign when I was five months old. Luckily the rest of the crew picked up where my father left off. " he said. The king stared at him for a few moments, is eyes scrutinizing.

" Yes, well then- " he started.

" Father? " Eleanor interrupted. He looked down at her.

" Yes dear? "

" I don't want to leave yet. I need to help the captain. And I want Crash and Eddie to stay too. " she said. The king's eyes widened.

" Why one earth would you want to here? " he asked her.

" I feel responsible for cleaning up my uncle's mess. Diego knows how to bring his father back, and since it sounds like a difficult journey, I think he'll need help. " she said. The king stared at her. He looked down at the deck boards, then looked back up at her, holding her chin with his trunk. He sighed.

" I knew something like this would happen someday. You were always so adventurous, just like your brothers. " he said. Eleanor's eyes widened.

" You need an adventure, with any luck it'll either settle you down or scare you into acting proper. " He removed his trunk from her trunk. She smiled and hugged him once more.

" Thank you father! " she exclaimed.

" We can go too? " Eddie asked.

" Of course. " the king replied, glancing back at them. The twins jumped up and down excitedly. The king turned to Manfred.

" I don't suppose _you_ would like a ride back to your parents? " he asked. Manfred thought for a moment, then smiled.

" Just tell them I'm helping a friend. " he replied. The king nodded, then his face turned serious.

" You take good care of my daughter, you hear? " he commanded. Manfred hunkered slightly in fear.

" Y-yes sir, your majesty. " he replied. The king smiled.

" Good. " He looked at Diego. " I see you've taken care of your prisoners. " Diego grinned and shrugged.

" They accepted part time jobs, so naturally… " he said. The king nodded. They five watched as King Tinero returned to his ship, and watched until it became a small dot in the distance. Diego clapped his paws together.

" Right! Sidney! Come along, we finally have use for those maps! " he called. " The rest of you go about your regular jobs until I give you new instructions! " he commanded.

Manny and Ellie grinned at each other, and headed off to find some buckets and mops, while the possums scurried up to the crow's nest. The ship was once again in order, and was about to set off on an adventure that would test everything.

…..

_What do you think? Is it getting more interesting? I guess the chapter after this one will start the real adventure. One of my reviewers ( the one with the long name) Asked when I was posting the next chapter recently, and now I'm updating. Weird, huh? Anyway, please review!_

Diego: Hmm, this story _is_ getting interesting lassy.

Me: Thanks. Uhh.. did you just call me _lassy_?

Diego: Yeah, why?

Me: = . = No reason.

Sid: Can I have more Brandy please? ( hic)

Me: Maybe you should take a break, you're starting to hiccup.

Sid: ( hic ) Aww! ( hic )

Manny: Not much for me to say. Except I'm glad all four of us are on the ship.

Ellie: YAY! I get to live like a pirate!

Crash: Us too!

Eddie: Sweet!

Me: REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7: First Challange

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 7: First Challenge

The day progressed normally for " _The Thief _", the only difference being the amount of anxiety and excitement in the crew and the heading. The newest members were invited below deck to be filled in on the current situation. They were brought into the maps/navigation room, and were shown a special map that was foretold to lead someone living to The Land of the Dead. " Right, now, here we are in the 'Calm Before the Storm', just outside 'The Great Doldrum', which we will pass through soon. After that, we'll have to pass the 'Hurricane's Eye', " Diego read, touching each place on the map which was spread out on a table, but was cut of by Manfred.

" Whoa whoa, if I know anything about doldrums, we're headed straight for almost suicide, the equator of Earth is no place for even a pirate ship! " Manfred commented. Diego grinned.

" Actually, 'The Great Doldrum' is right bang across the middle of the equator, so it'll be total suicide, don't worry. " he said.

" Why is what we're in now called 'The Calm Before the Storm?' " Crash piped up.

" Because, it's the very edge of the Trade Winds, right next to the doldrums. There are a bunch of small ones surrounding 'The Great Doldrum', but very few know that. Some people have tried to sail straight through the equator, but most, of the few who try, never come back out, for 'The Great Doldrum' is merciless, and if you don't know about it, you'll most likely die trying to get through. Now, the three ships that _have_ didn't escape in even poor condition. The first ship that made it through was found drifting through the Trade Winds, all crew disappeared and slowly sinking into the drink.

The second that came out was a pirate ship in little better condition, and the crew was delirious, murmuring on and on about 'lack of food' and 'drinkin' the drink', 'our rum's all gone', and wouldn't stop tending to the ship even though it was sinking, a regular tragedy. The third ship that came out- "

" Alright, alright, so you want us to go through somewhere that no one else has managed to get out of alive or in their right mind? " Eleanor asked, cutting him off before he could continue his unhelpful lecture.

" Precisely. "

" And what's the 'Hurricane's Eye'? " Eddie asked.

" It's a very dangerous place surrounded by an everlasting storm. Rumors have it that mermaids inhabit the mysteriously black waters, and a strange monster that no one has lived to tell about. " This time Sidney answered, grinning just like the captain.

" Boy will we have our hands full. " Manfred muttered.

" And that's only _half_ of our journey. " Diego announced. Manfred gave a loud groan. " After and _if_ we make it through all that, we'll have to enter the land of the dead, through the ' Black Rocks', a string of mountain tops sticking out of the water, and very hard to navigate. Then we'll have to figure out how to reach the actual area where the dead people are. And everyone has to be _very_ careful, because it is often all too easy to see a lost loved one and jump overboard for them, and once you touch the water, we can't bring you back out. So _stay on the ship_! " he commanded.

Everyone nodded. " So, when do we reach the doldrums? " Eleanor asked. Diego and Sid grinned simultaneously.

" Right.. about.. " the light from the portholes was suddenly dimmed, and the burning candles throughout the room became much brighter. " now. "

" Oh my. " Eleanor said quietly. Crash and Eddie raced above deck, wanting to see if any action had come about yet. Manfred and Eleanor glanced at each other worriedly, before Eleanor turned to follow her brothers. Manny watched her go, smiling wistfully at the back of her head.

" Don't worry, we'll be able to control the ship even if we do reach terrible weather. " Diego said, catching Manfred's attention. He turned to look at the saber for a moment, Sid not paying attention at all, downing a bottle of brandy. His lip curled in disgust. Diego was smiling softly with knowing at him. Manfred turned and began walking to, well, anywhere, but the young captain knew love when all the signs were right.

" You know, I think that if you showed her how to have romance even on a _pirate_ _ship_, she would really start to grow close to you. Besides, it's easy to sense her taste of adventure, so a romantic date one evening in safety below or above deck would be a good move for you. " he advised, walking alongside the mammoth, getting in front of him whenever he tried to change direction. But his words soon caused the mammoth to stop and listen to him. He eyed the seventeen year old for a moment, who smiled at him innocently.

" Really? " he finally asked. Diego nodded, and leaned on one of the mammoths pearly white tusks.

" Trust me, I know what your social class thinks of mine, but even _I_ could tell you how to court an upper class woman who hates pirates. " he smiled toothily, and put his face close to Manfred's. " But _your_ target, oh so easy. You have to find a way to mix her personalities together and act accordingly to show her how much you love her, " he stood up, leaning against Manfred's trunk, and tapped in between his eyes, " and she will love you back. " Then he stepped off, and walked away, leaving the young lover to think over his words of wisdom. He smiled mischievously, knowing he would greatly help.

Back in the maps/navigation room, Sidney finished his bottle of brandy all too soon for his own liking, and tipped it upside down when it stopped filling his mouth. A single drop plopped into his mouth. Sid frowned and set the bottle on the table, grumbling, " Why is the rum always gone? " then noticed he was alone. " Hey! Where'd everybody go? "

Later on that afternoon, the storms had worsened greatly, and most of the unnecessary crew was below deck, the rigs men, helmsman, and Zeke, who occupied the crow's nest, were the only ones up above and trying to steer the ship safely. A few times Diego or Sidney came up to check on everyone, possibly make a switch on who did what if the storm became too much for someone. Around twelve noon, just after lunch, Diego announced to everyone above and below deck that they were in The Great Doldrum. Now everyone was needed above deck, keeping the sails straight and tight, at least three people steering the ship, and about seven rigs men scurrying around in the rigging, making sure that the storm didn't tangle any of the ropes, and if it did, they would have to set the ropes straight with lightning speed. The storm's natural noise level was so high that if you had to communicate, you would have to either scream at the top of your lungs or get to the person you were trying to communicate with.

" CAPTAIN, ARE YOU SURE WE SHOULD EVEN BE _TRYING_ TO DO THIS? " Manfred shouted.

" ABSOLUTLEY! AS SOON AS WE MAKE IT THROUGH, THEY'LL BE A SMALL LAPSE OF CALMNESS BEFORE WE REACH 'THE EVERLASTING STORM'. WE'LL PASS THROUGH THE 'HURRICANE'S EYE', THEN CONTINUE THROUGH THE STORM, THEN WE'LL NAVIGATE THE 'BLACK ROCKS'- AND SAY DIDN'T I ALREADY EXPLAIN THIS WHEN WE WERE BELOW DECK? " Diego replied.

" YEAH, I WAS JUST WONDERING. " Manfred screamed back. Throughout the storm, Manfred was surprised by Eleanor's strength while she held the sails straight and taught. Crash and Eddie were lucky they weren't blown away while keeping watch in the crow's nest, and the captain observed everyone and everything with a critical eye. He made sure nothing went wrong, and that all of his crew was all right. Sid was on rigging duty at one point for one reason or another, when a large wave battered his side of the ship. Sid, who had been caught by total surprise, lost his grip on the slippery ropes and plummeted seaward.

He let out an ear piercing scream, and happened to catch Manfred's attention. The mammoth rushed to the side of the ship, and the sloth landed neatly in his trunk two feet away from the edge of the ship. He instantly curled his grip around the first mate, and pulled the sloth back on board. He set the terrified creature on the solid deck boards, and said, " Sid? You okay? "

The sloth opened his eyes and stared up at him, shock and relief written all over his face. " Yeah, thanks. " he replied quietly. The captain then strode up to them.

" We're nearly through lads, just a few more minutes and we'll be outta' this baby. " he said, then walked off to tell the rest of the crew. Sid attempted to stand on the slippery deck boards.

" Need help? " Manfred asked. Sid smiled up at him.

" Naw, but thanks. Why don't you go check on your girlfriend? " he replied. Manny glanced over at Eleanor, struggling to keep her footing, holding the sail as taught as she could. He looked back at the first mate, to see he had vanished. Confused, he shook his head and turned back to Eleanor. Her feet were starting to slip.

He rushed over and caught her trunk around the rope just as she fell, also managing to stop her from falling. She looked up into his eyes, and a silence fell upon them. Neither noticed the rest of the crew bustling around, nor the horrendous storm above their heads. They were the only things that existed.

" Thanks. " Eleanor said, throwing Manfred the prettiest look she had. Manfred floundered in silence for a moment.

" No problem. " he finally replied. " Um, Miss Eleanor? Would you accompany me date below on deck storm after? I-I mean- " he stuttered. Eleanor regained her footing and touched Manfred's cheek with her trunk.

" I would love to. " she replied, smiling seductively. Manfred smiled wearily. He swayed.

" Great. " he murmured, lost in Eleanor's eyes. She chuckled and resumed her duty, holding the sail taught. Manfred wrapped his trunk around hers, helping. She smiled at him out of the corner of her eye, and the two held the sail until the storm had blown over. Finally, the storm lessened by one level. Then another level, and another, and another, until it was just a thunderstorm that could easily be navigated through while almost everyone was below deck.

Manfred, instead of resting, was prepping up for his date, more excited than he had ever been in his life. When he was finally satisfied with the way he looked, he walked out of his room, intending to strut down to the mess and meet Eleanor, but was stopped by the captain. The saber teen smiled and held out a fresh rose. Manfred's eyes widened in surprise, and Diego put his head down, smiling. " It belonged to my mother, when she died, my father had it preserved to look as fresh as the day he gave it to her. I thought you might need it. "

Manfred smiled, and considered declining. From what he had been told by the rest of the crew, Diego had never before just now called his mother 'my mother' out of grief. But he knew if he refused, it would upset Diego. He gently took the rose and held it gingerly. " Thank you, I'm sure Eleanor will take care of it. " The captain nodded and held out a paw.

" May I join you? " Manfred nodded, and the two proceeded to the mess hall.

Eleanor was standing in front of the full mirror that was in her cabin, applying her eye shadow, blush, mascara, and eyeliner. Once finished, she smoothed out the dress that she had worn when she first set foot on the deck. It had been washed and mended by her own trunk, and was now as beautiful as ever. She sucked in a breath, then slowly let it out. " Well, how do I look? " she asked, turning to face her brothers.

Crash and Eddie walked around her in circles, observing their sister, before coming to stand in front of her and giving her two thumbs up.

" You look beautiful Sis! " Crash said.

" Yeah, Manny won't be able to resist you! " Eddie added. Eleanor blushed.

" Well, I suppose I should be going. Don't want to waste the spare time we have before we enter 'The Everlasting Storm'. " she said. Her brothers scurried over to the door.

" Allow us to escort you. " Crash said with a sweeping bow. Eleanor chuckled.

…..

_So how is it so far? I hope I'm doing a good job! Please review!_

Diego: Alright lass, you've made me look a little better.

Me: Diego… you're starting to worry me.

Sid: Cool! Manny saved my life!

Crash: Manny and Ellie sittin' in a tree,

Eddie: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Manny: Watch it!

Ellie: Oh for goodness sakes boys, don't taunt the man.

Me: So, if you want to see how the first date goes, REVIEW! If you want to see who makes it through 'The Everlasting Storm' and 'The Hurricane's Eye' and who doesn't, REVIEW! I credit Xion the Author for a certain piece in the next chapter. Can you figure it out, Xion?


	9. Chapter 8: First Date Gone Wrong

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 8:

It was quiet, not a soul stirred above deck; all intensely waiting, watching for when the storm would begin again. They all knew that once they passed through this bit of calm, it would be all hell broken loose until they got through 'The Everlasting Storm'. This was the hardest section, surviving a storm no one had escaped in livable condition before, plus ignoring the mermaids' pleas and watching out for the legendary monster. Of course, only _most_ of the crew was concerned about such a thing. Those two were the mammoth couple, Manfred and Eleanor, who were currently on their way to a romantic date, on a _pirate_ ship.

Manfred strode into the galley, a dark, foreboding looking room except for one candle lit table, with a starch white cloth covering it, two plates, two sets of silverware, two drinking glasses, and an old, washed brandy bottle. Manfred walked over and gingerly placed the rose in the brandy bottle. Diego gave him a confident pat, and then turned and left. Manfred took a deep breath, then sat down and awaited his partner.

Line Break~

Eleanor walked nervously down the hall towards the galley, her brothers confidently striding along in front of her. She wondered what it would be like. She had _never_ been on a date in her life, and her fear was knawing away at her. She knew and trusted Manfred very well, but she couldn't help but worry, worry that something would go wrong. But why? " _Oh yeah, because we only have a few minutes to enjoy it before we enter 'The Everlasting Storm', then we'll have to brave the mermaids and a legendary monster, then we'll have to go through more storm, and then we'll be halfway done. _" she reminded herself in casual annoyance.

When she reached the galley, she was absolutely stunned; Diego had completely set up a nice little scene perfect for a romantic evening. The whole room was dark, except for a single candle lit table, set for two, with a beautiful rose placed delicately in an old, washed out brandy bottle. She almost gasped at the arrangement. And there, sitting in one of the seats, was her beloved. Dressed in the best he could be concerning the circumstances, waiting for her to join him. Her brothers scurried up onto her tusks, and looked her in the eye.

" Now Ellie, " Crash began.

" If Manny does _anything_ at _all_ that offends you or _to_ offend you, even the slightest, " Eddie took up.

" Then you just tell us, and we'll make him _pay_. " Crash finished. Ellie smiled at them.

" I'll keep that in mind. " she said. The twins nodded and jumped off of her tusks, scurrying back down the hallway. She chuckled, then approached Manfred, who upon discovering her arrival, arose and pulled her chair out for her.

" Madame. " he said. Ellie giggled girlishly and sat down. Manfred pushed her chair in and then sat down himself.

" Thank you kind sir. " she replied, placing her face directly in the light. Manfred's eyes seemed to widen silently and she faintly heard him suck in a breath. " _Oh, I think he likes how I look! _" she thought eagerly. Many years later she would remember that though and laugh a little at herself.

Line Break~

" _She's so gorgeous! Who could resist her? _" Manfred thought to himself.

" _No one of course. _" At that point, the ship's chef brought out two large salads in elegant glass bowls. Manfred and his date were both equally surprised. It seemed as though the captain had whipped up a fancy event that a regular pirate who barf at.

" Your appetizers, Mr. and Mrs. " he said, then bowed and left. Eleanor flashed Manfred a loving look, then picked up her fork and began to eat with small, elegant bites. Manfred followed suit, doing his best to please and satisfy her. He wanted this first date to go perfectly, he wanted it to so badly. It seemed as though the danger they were in made the meal all the more special, because it might be that last proper meal they'd have in a long time. Maybe forever. Maybe, ever.

But it only seemed to excite Eleanor, so Manfred tried to appear optimistic as well.

" So, we're about to go through a hurricane that never ends, plus try to escape the sticky clutches of mermaids, _and_ attempt to survive a behemoth sea monster. " Eleanor started. It was the only thing to immediately start with, weighing on their minds as it was. Manfred nodded.

" More adventure I've ever had in my life. Maybe more than I ever wanted to have. " he replied. Eleanor gave him a playful smile with sad eyes.

" Don't you like adventure? Haven't you ever dreamed of living on the wild side of the world? " she asked.

" No, but I'm beginning to see what advantages it has. " he replied, staring at her bright green eyes surrounded by light green eye shadow and dark green eyeliner, topped of with the finest black mascara money could buy.

" Like? " she asked. Manfred was caught off guard for a moment.

" Well, I've always dreamed of seeing the whole world before I died, and this has brought me to more of the world I've ever seen, just the part I never imagined seeing. Plus I've made new friends, started love- " Manfred cut himself off right there. He shrugged slightly. " A young man's adventure. " he finished. Eleanor smiled and nodded.

" An adventure _my_ gender would never have the privilege of, except in a few… well, _unbelievable_ cases. " she said, and ate a few more bites of her salad. Manfred followed her lead again.

" What did _you _imagine when you imagined going on an adventure? Were there monsters, traveling," he paused... " pirates? " Eleanor shrugged.

" I always imagined escaping from my parents and getting to live with Black Beard, actually. Or, become involved in a blackmailing scheme, perhaps kidnap a foreign king and demand ransom. Just doing something that would prove us women just as tough as you men and being able to prove that a royalty can be adventurous too. I didn't want to spend my whole life being pampered, I wanted to do some good hard work, put some sweat on my brow, you know? " she replied. Manfred was silent for a moment.

He had known his love was adventurous, but this was a whole new side of Eleanor. One that greatly intrigued him.

" Wow. " he breathed. " I've never met a more… extravagant woman. " he commented. Eleanor smiled. " Would you allow me to come along? " he asked, eyebrow quirked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

" But of course, I wouldn't want another accomplice. Except maybe the Captain and Sidney. We could sure use them on a sea voyage. " she said. Manfred grinned gleefully. We, she was actually using _we_, we!

" Yes, we couldn't get anywhere without those two. They probably know every inch of the ocean like the backs of their hands. " he agreed. " You know I have this idea I've never told anyone before. "

" What? "

" It's stupid, really. There's no facts to prove it. "

" What is it? Come on, you can trust me! " Eleanor pressed.

" I.. I think.. that the Earth is round. Alright? " he confessed, looking away.

" FINALLY someone who agrees with me! " Eleanor exclaimed. Manfred looked at her. " I mean, there was this one guy who sailed all around the world, and _he_ didn't fall off. Why don't people learn from that? "

" I know. It's just being plain stubborn. " Manfred replied. They chatted on the issue for a few more minutes and ate their salad. As soon as they were finished, the chef came over and took their bowls away. He soon returned with a large platter of fruit, arranged in a festive style, and poured them each a bit of fancy wine.

" Oh, my. " Eleanor said. Manfred himself was awestruck. They ate in silence at first, before Eleanor commented on how mangoes were her favorite fruit. Manfred replied that he favored pomegranates. " I like pomegranate juice, but just the fruit itself is too sour for me. " Eleanor said.

" Yeah, I'm one of the few people who can stand it. " Manfred replied. He always had liked Eleanor, but after talking with her like this, he felt as though he couldn't stay across the table from her. He needed to sit right next to her, so he could smell her sweet scent better. He wanted to… to… " _I think I want to kiss her. _" Manfred thought. " _But I need to wait until she is ready, I won't force that kind of thing on her. _"

" You okay, Manny? " she asked, bringing him out of his trance. He smiled at her.

" I'm fine. " he replied. When he finished his plate of fruit, he helped himself to a little more, and so did Eleanor. When the platter was completely empty, the two chatted. Manfred noticed her trunk just sitting on the table, and slowly made his trunk discretely slide across the table. In no time at all, he layed it on Eleanor's. She, who had been paying attention solely to the conversation, stopped and looked down. When she looked back up at Manfred, he gave her a soft, loving smile.

She smiled back.

Their trunks slowly intertwined, making their hearts beat faster and faster. They leaned across the table, eyes locked. Their trunks lifted into the air, exposing their mouths, and they leaned closer and closer.

Line Break~

Diego sprinted down the hall to the galley, " _Those two had better be ready for battle. _" he thought. He grabbed the door to the galley and shoved it open, _BAM!_. He startled the two mammoths, who looked about ready to kiss. They whipped around to look at him in shock. " ALL HANDS ON DECK! " he screeched, and continued sprinting down the hall.

He reached the open deck just in time to see lightning flash across the sky, and the sky seemed to open up into darkness, releasing the loudest lapse of thunder Diego could imagine. Rain droplets started as small and light as sprinkles on a cupcake, but soon turned to pellets that hammered into whatever they fell on. " _I'll have a concussion by the time we reach "The Hurricane's Eye." _" he thought.

Line Break~

Manfred and Eleanor were frozen in shock for a moment, but the flash of lightning outside the porthole and an impossibly loud grumble of thunder assured them of their fears. " _Well so much for love. _" Eleanor thought reluctantly. The chef dashed past them, no longer dressed in his rank's uniform, looking ready to skewer a lightning bolt to add some zest to a special sauce for pasta. Eleanor followed, turning back to see Manfred still frozen. " Manny come on! We've hit 'The Everlasting Storm'! We have to help! " then she turned and fled down the hall.

She burst onto the deck in the fury of a storm she had never imagined. " CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! " she called looking around.

" LASS! " he called back. She saw him at the bow, turned around so he could look at her. He stood tall and proud, without fear, only anxiety, one boot encased foot on the edge of the boat, paws on his hips. He looked like a true man.

" WHAT ARE MY ORDERS? " she screeched over the howling wind, the sound of pellet sized raindrops crashing onto the deck, and the urgent calls of other pirates. Diego smiled approvingly at her.

" HELP KEEP THE SAILS STRAIGHT AND TAUGHT! THEY REACT BETTER TO THE WIND THAT WAY AND WE CAN KEEP THEM ON A SINGLE COURSE. AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTION! " he replied, with a loud, bellowing command. She saluted with pride and went to her task.

Line Break~

Manfred was disappointed, honestly. He had come so close to what he longed for so deeply, but his time had come to an end. He sighed and ran out of the galley, up to the main deck. He was horrified by the ship's predicament. He was drenched to the bone as soon as one second had passed, the deck was so slippery that some pirates feel down when running, and it was almost impossible to keep a good grip on the ropes if you were assigned to the rigging. In fact, there was so much going on, Manfred thought that some pirates were drenched with their own sweat as well as rain.

Then he saw her. Her face taught and serious, set with bold determination, unfazed by the situation, not even the slightest hint of fear in her eyes. Beautiful and brave, working towards her limit. Manfred smiled. " _Putting some sweat on her brow. _" he thought.

" LAD! GET UP HERE AND HELP STEER! " A young, commanding, authoritive voice called down. He looked up the see the captain and another saber trying to keep the ship on course. He instantly ran up one of the sets of stairs that led to the deck with the steering wheel, and grabbed it, holding it still with all of his might. " STARBOARD! " the captain shouted, and the three of them turned the wheel to the left, forcing the ship against the wind. They held it there for fifteen full minutes, until the captain commanded, " HARD TO PORT! " they turned the wheel to the right, and held it there for two seconds.

" STEADY AS SHE GOES! " The captain screamed, and they kept the ship straight, despite the storm's protests.

Line break~

Crash and Eddie looked around, searching for a way to help. They noticed that huge waves had begun crashing onto the deck. They rushed below deck and came back up with a large bucket. Although it wasn't much of a difference, they managed to bail enough water constantly to help keep the ship afloat. Time seemed to stretch on forever, and everyone's strength soon began to wane. After about five hours, the storm was almost unbearable, and the twins hoped that the captain would call off all activity and have the crew take shelter below deck. Just when they couldn't bail anymore, when no one could stand on the deck from the slick rain, when the rigging was to wet to keep a grip on, when no one thought they could last any longer, it all stopped.

Line Break~

Diego stopped everything he was doing, and froze, looking up at the sky. It was clear and blue, with the sun shining brightly. He smiled grimly. Now, even with the storm gone, things would be difficult. But they wouldn't be bothered with nonstop rain, which was always a plus. " Ready? " he asked the two beside him. One nodded, the other just looked at him uncertainly. That one would be the mammoth, Manfred, though Diego ha to admit, he liked the nickname Eleanor had given him much better.

- Screen goes black and sound fades-

...

The ending to this is strange, isn't it? Well, there's a button for reading the next chapter, so I suggest you do if you want to understand!


	10. Chapter 9: TRAILER BREAK!

Trailer Break!

" Ice Age Pirates will be right back after this message! "

( screen fades in to a video camera playing a video of two human boys sitting on a couch with guinea pigs on their heads. The orange haired one with green eyes has an orange guinea pig on his head, but reaches over to take the brown and white one off of the boy with black hair and blue green eyes. )

" _It's my turn to wear Mouse, you know Maddie's gonna' wanna' nest in my hair soon. "_

( the two switch guinea pigs while a female voice laughs hysterically at them. The family of the boys and their parents continue to talk and laugh until the screen goes black with a click. Then a journal entry appears, with a hand writing in it. Someone reads out loud as he writes, )

" _Dear Journal,_

_Men, or whatever they are, are still after us. After that first night when I cracked my skull, I've just been seeing faces at my hospital window, I think whatever Sid and I caught on tape is coming to get us! It did say, " They must have you now! "Albeit we had no idea what it meant then, we both do now. Mom and Dad have mysteriously decided to split up. Not divorce, just live in separate places far away from each other. Before they did, I overheard them talking about how me and Sid are going to get into even more trouble if we stay together. _

_I can't believe they would split us up! I mean sure we went out and saw a grotesque creature no one else has seen, and not only caught it on tape but I fell and cracked my skull, but we need to know what's out there, and why our town's woods are forbidden to be cut down or explored in. They check my e-mail, internet history, everything they can on my laptop, that's why I don't use my Microsoft word journal anymore, that was how my parents found out what me and Sid were doing in the first place, and managed to get to us after I fell. Me and Sid have barely been able to contact each other using e-mail, and we erase everything we do. Sid has somehow been able to get more footage with his camcorder, and has sent me passwords to his website that only he and I know about._

_He's gotten videos of strange creatures, half bird half human, something that looks like a dog crossed with an alligator, and so many more horrifying things. We think there are humans doing this but nothing else. There are no records of a company that 'mutanizes' animals in our towns record book, but I think everyone still knows about it. But they only know about as much and me and Sid, maybe less. I doubt anyone else has gotten live footage of these monsters, and someone doesn't want anyone to. Was that?- Oh no, there's that face again, I know it's human , but it's creepy how it's always checking up on me. I'm sneaking glances at it as I write, night is the only time I can do anything about this mystery. _

_What was that creak- OH SNAP! Whoever it is, it's opening the window somehow. I know it's focusing on me, I'm just going to keep writing like I don't notice, although as loud as that window is, they probably know I'm just trying to ignore them. I'm struggling to keep a steady speed, and I'm terrified, oh how will I notify Sid that someone is coming into the room? What will we do if I disappear? Our whole investigation will fall apart, and I'll probably be the only one who knows what happening behind the town's back. I honestly wonder how on earth Sid gets the footage he's gotten._

_I'll have to escape if I get captured and re_

( Everything stops, there is a whisking sound, and a pen snaps, spilling ink all over the paper. The screen goes black then fades into the same orange haired kid at seventeen, screaming his head off and pressing a hand to one side his face where orange fur is visibly growing between his fingers and past his hand, and his other hand is on the floor, becoming orange and fuzzy, his nails growing long and becoming sharp. The screen snaps to blackness. )

" _What to you want with us?_" is heard.

( The screen fades in to the black haired boy laying in a fetal position, his stomach becoming rounder and rounder, his fingers lengthening to a terrifying degree, his legs becoming very short. He is writhing around in silent, painful misery. The screen snaps to black again. )

" _Why are you doing this to us?_ " is heard.

" _You have seen. Now, you must know, and you can't… go… back._ " is heard.

" _Before they battled sabers, _" appears on the screen then fades out.

" _Before they escaped a deadly flood, _" appears on the screen then fades out.

" _Before they discovered a world of dinosaurs and met a deranged one eyed weasel, _" appears on the screen and then snaps to disappearance.

( there is a pause, and thunder rolls )

" _They suffered. _" appears and then disappears on the screen. ( Cue Pirates of the Caribbean theme song! )

" _They dared, _" appears and disappears on the screen.

" _They discovered, _" appears and disappears on the screen.

" _They are. _" appears on the screen then fades out.

( videos of the orange haired teen riding a skateboard like a dare devil are shown, along with the black haired kid riding rollerblades as the music intesifies. Then videos of a machin gun firing and cherry bombs exploding are shown )

" _We will not sumit to this! _"

" _You will not hold us down. _" is said calmly as an entire scientific building explodes into flames.

" _People will know about this. _"

" _We will be back! _" screams a voice as a jeep falls down a rocky cliff, smashing into everything. The screen goes black, and a whispery voice fills the air as an orange D fades into view with a green S, the & symbol between them in white. 'Coming soon to FanFiction' appears on the screen, then gets blown away into white smoke. )


	11. Chapter 10: Pretty Fishies

I'm back! Man it's been a long time, hope I havenb't made anyone angry, heh heh. Well, here's chapter 10!

* * *

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 10: Pretty Fishies

A mist shrouded the ship as it floated through the tranquil waters. The whole atmosphere was dark and eerie, the black waters below rippling gently from the moving vessel. Everyone was tense, waiting to see if the myths and stories were true. Some were excited, but were contained by the more informed and wary sailors, so that no one would be swept overboard. Crash and Eddie looked around pensively, wondering when the next bit of action would appear. Manfred stood at the helm with the captain and another crew member, glancing around worriedly. He looked at the teenage captain, seeing him calm and dignified, not a single emotion on his features.

" So, uh, captain? " he asked quietly. " What exactly are we going up against? " he asked. He turned to look at Manfred, then surveyed his crew.

" Does anyone else not know what lies before us? " he called out. About half of the crew, including Eleanor, nodded their heads. The captain climbed up into the crow's nest, everyone watching him expectantly. " These, _mermaids_, " he started, stressing the word, " are crafty, crafty, _crafty_ creatures, and we must _not_ let them overtake us. Some say these, " he paused. " _Pretty fishies_ are sweet and gentle, which I assume some of you have heard. " various heads nodded. " Well, you have been _lied_ to! " he spat. " Mermaids are in fact the most despicable, _nasty_, _seductive_, fearsome, monsters in the big blue. " he said.

" How? " a voice called out.

" They are as pretty as you can imagine, " the captain started, " their tails long and intriguing, their faces beautiful, voices smooth as silk. " faces amongst the crew began to smile and turn to each other excitedly. " _BUT,_ that does not mean they are the same way in personality. " Everyone waited for him to explain. " Once a mermaid has selected you, she draws you to the edge of whatever vessel you are on, depending on the height and size of it. And once they get part of you over the edge, say they get your head partially underwater to 'give you a kiss', " at this point the tension in the air grew to excitement. The captain continued quickly, " They drag your body down to the depths of the sea where the feast upon your flesh, sometimes sharing a kill, and letting your blood flow through the ocean currents! " Everyone froze in shock and horror.

The captain was silent for a moment, letting his revelation sink in. " Now, if you are not interested in becoming fish food, I suggest everyone stay on task away from the edges of the ship or below deck. And _no singing_! " he commanded.

" Why no singing sir? " a voice called out.

" Because mermaids _love_ singing, and a single person mumbling an old sea shanty can bring one to ten mermaids upon us. So keep your traps shut! " the captain replied. " Now resume your positions! "

* * *

Eleanor went down to the galley to see if any dishes needed washing. As she approached the door to the galley, conversation reached her ears, " _But how are we even gonna' get to him? He's got the whole rest of the crew looking up to him like puppies to their master, who have grown into big dogs and protect him! There's only a handful of us! _" Was that Zeke's voice?

" _Well, we could get the whole crew to leave us alone with him. _" that sounded like Lenny. There was a pause.

" Or_, you numbskulls, we get the _captain_ away from the whole crew and do it as silently as possible so none of the dogs can hear. _" that was Oscar. What were they up to?

" _Gentlemen, we have a very simple plan that can be executed with ease. _" Now that was definitely Soto's voice. " _Now I want you to listen up good, so that none of you forget anything and nothing goes haywire. _" he continued. Eleanor pressed her ear to the door even more. " _We'll be nearing the Land of the Dead soon enough, and as you know, all who go there and _don't_ come back out are instantly dead, their souls trapped there. The captain, as we all know, wished to go there and retrieve his father, for if you to bring a soul _out_ of the place, they will be alive once more, whether died or left there for one reason or another. _"

" _So what exactly do you have in mind? _" Zeke piped up. There was a two second pause.

" _What I have in mind is simple. If the captain gets off the ship to get his father, we leave while he's not on board. We will have to be quick though, so that the rest of the crew doesn't get a chance to botch the whole thing. _" Soto replied. Eleanor drew in a sharp breath. This was mutiny of the worst kind! She felt the strong impulse to run above deck and warn the captain, but bid herself to stay and discover all she could.

" _Why can't I think of good ideas like that? _" Lenny whined, and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

" _Because you're too thick. _" Oscar replied coldly.

" _Now now boys, we don't want to injure anyone before we execute our plan. _" Soto warned. " _I've been number three for too long, and I doubt that child of a captain will let me move up in the ranks and remove his best friend from the rank of first mate. That stupid sloth needs to learn his true place! Not to mention, you three will move up in the ranks as well if I become captain. _" Eleanor's heart began to pound. Sensing that she shouldn't stay another moment, she silently ( as silent as a mammoth could be ) tiptoed away until she came to a flight of stairs. She ran up them with alarming speed, and reached the main deck in a matter of seconds. Looking around, it took her a moment to realize that she had stumbled upon chaos.

* * *

Diego looked around in horror, wondering just how his father's ship had befallen such madness. Even after all this time, he never called the ship his own, it was always his father's. He figured Matrix had started it. Even if he hadn't heard it, the old sailor, who had been given the task of swabbing the deck regularly, had probably started up on 'My Jolly Sailor Bold', because whenever he sang it helped him work. That was probably what had attracted the first mermaid, and when she had taken up a song of her own, about five more had surrounded the ship, giving all the makes seductive looks, flashing their eyelashes and calling out to them. As the ship had progressed through the water, tall, black rock formations had loomed up beside it out of the mist. Then, a whole group of mermaids ha jumped out, latching onto sailors if they could and trying to drag them underwater, others trying to grab one of their own.

For a moment or two, he could do no more than whirl around in circles, gaping at the struggle as it ensued. Then his brain snapped to focus, and he lunged for one of the mermaids, whipping out his cutlass and stabbing it between her shoulder blades. Once he had tossed her body aside, he looked at who he had rescued. Ned. The young saber teen stared at him with a mixture of fading horror and gratitude. Diego firmly grasped his shoulder. " Pull ye self together lad!

" You've got a sword, use it! " he commanded, then lunged away at another mermaid, and left Ned alone to fend for himself.

* * *

Ned trebled for a moment, before pulling out his own cutlass, looking around, he spotted another mermaid flopping towards him, and lunged for it, stabbing his weapon between her shoulders. She gave an ear piercing shriek, and died in a pool of her own blood. Ned stared at her dead figure for a moment in horror, before looking around for another one. In fifteen minutes, he had killed off three of them, and yet still more were landing on the ship from the two rocks the ship was sailing through. He heard a terrified squeal, and turned to see Eleanor cornered against the railing of the ship, a mermaid edging closer and closer to her, dodging the sword the mammoth was swinging around at her. Ignoring everything else, Ned lunged for the mermaid, who turned at the last second and bit down on his arm. He cried out in pain, and desperately tried to shake her off.

His cry drew the attention of four other mermaids, who made their way over with lightning speed and latched onto his other arm, legs, and neck. He writhed around, trying to shake them all off, stepping closer and closer to the edge. " Ned, look out! " he heard Eleanor cry, and turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and fearful, the rest of her body frozen in terror. With all the strength he could muster, he stabbed his cutlass into the deck and leaned out over the edge, holding it with his back paws. He managed to shake off the four clinging to his limbs. But the one biting down on his neck stayed put.

With as much force as he dared, he swung his head back and forth, trying to loosen her grip.

* * *

Eleanor watched in horror and confusion as Ned stabbed his cutlass into the deck, gripped it with his back paws, and leaned out over the edge of the ship. He managed to shake off the four mermaids clinging to his limbs, but the one with a grip on his neck held fast. Eleanor stepped forward to help, but another mermaid was faster, and managed to reach Ned first, then pulled his sword out of the deck. Ned's eyes widened, and then the mermaid gave one final push, sending the saber teen and the other mermaid over the edge and into the waters below. " No! " Eleanor screamed. She rushed over and leant over the edge, just in time to see blood billow in the water, Ned to far down deep to see. " No. " she whispered.

She froze, standing there, leaning over the edge in sorrow. Ned was dead. He was nothing but a teenager, a boy. Tears streamed down her face for her fallen shipmate. " Ned. " she whispered. Turning around, she saw that the crew had gained the upper hand on the battle, killing the mermaids and sending them back into the water. She didn't have the heart to move, or to cheer, or even to help.

She had no will to. She just stood at the edge, watching everyone with blank eyes.

* * *

Manfred rushed around wildly, trying to help the crew fight against the monstrosities flailing around on the deck while trying not to get snagged himself. He suddenly saw Eleanor, standing against the edge of the deck. She stared aimlessly at everything, a sad, blank look in her eyes. He began to approach her, then froze when he saw a mermaid creeping up behind her, baring it's teeth with greedy eyes. He charged forward in an instant, rushing past his love and stabbing his blade in between the monster's shoulder blades. He spun around to see she hadn't moved from her position, staring out at everyone with sad, blank eyes. He placed his trunk on her shoulder.

" Ellie? " he whispered. She turned to look at him.

" He's gone Manfred. " she said. Manfred tensed up, knowing that if she was using his full name privately, then something horrible had happened.

" Who's gone? " he asked gently. Eleanor's eyes glistened with tears.

" Ned. " was her reply. Manfred remembered the teenager he had been jealous of. Now he wished he had been a bit kinder to the boy. He could see traces of red still lingering in the ocean water.

" Oh, no. "

* * *

Diego observed his crew; tired, weary, some injured, with pride. They had fought off something all others thought to be unstoppable, and though they had come through with casualties of injury on their own side, he was proud that his crew had not given up. He was proud that the sabers working on his father's ship were courageous and loyal. But he noticed, near the bow, that there were two unhappy faces despite their victory. The rest of the crew was whooping with joy, temporarily forgetting that they still had another obstacle. But Manfred Armundai and Eleanor Pastel, stood like blank statues, staring into the ocean forlornly. He stepped away from the wheel, which he had to help the helmsman manage through the mermaid infested waters, to see what was stopping the two mammoths from celebration with joy.

" Aye, what's the meanin' of all this misery? " he asked. The two mammoths turned to look at him, then back down at the water. The teenage captain looked into the ocean as well, but saw nothing of interest. He looked back at the mammoths. " Well? Is one o' you gonna' spit it out? " he asked irritable. Manfred sighed, while Eleanor remained impassive. He turned to the captain.

" Ned…. I don't know exactly how, but he was pulled over board. And, we saw red. " he said quietly. And it was made all the quieter by the cheering of the rest of the crew so Diego strained to hear him. His eyes widened.

" The boy? " he asked. Manfred nodded. Diego's mind went blank for a moment. Then he frowned sadly, and turned to the rest of the crew. " GENTLMEN. " he said loudly. A hush fell over the entire ship, and all eyes turned to the captain. He lowered his head, " We have fought bravely with vigor, and we have conquered our foe. " he said.

There were murmurings amoung the crowd. " But, " the word, although spoken sadly with a heavy heart, seemed to slice through the air like a knife. " We have lost one of our own. " He took out his cutlass and layed it across his chest. " A moment of silence, for the brave boy Ned, who was take over by those fiendish _things_. Let us all remember him, as the youngest sailor in this crew to ever die on a voyage. " There was a moment where no one did anything, except feel the emotional pain of losing a comrade.

To Diego, that moment seemed to stretch on forever, as he remembered Ned's exemplary work for his status and his interest in the world of piracy, his willingness to do anything he was told. He felt the greatest loss, knowing that the boy had died under his own supervision. He heaved a great sigh, then sheathed his weapon. " We continue on steadily with caution. " he said, and the helmsman gave a nod.

* * *

Eleanor, finally coming out of her despair, glanced at Manfred, before realizing her brothers were no where in sight. " Crash? Eddie? " she called out. Not receiving a reply, she began searching for them. They weren't on the main deck, so she went below to look for them.

* * *

Hey! Sorry I took so long to post this one! It probably wasn't as good as it should have been, and I haven't put Crash and Eddie in it much, and it's kinda' short, but i hope you enjoyed it! Heh. And Ned's death was an idea given to me by Xion the Author. R&R!


	12. Chapter 11

Greetings all readers of this fanfic! Yes, I have finally update one of my most read stories, so I hope you all are very happy! Review!

* * *

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 11: The Death of Our Adeventurers?

Eleanor walked from room to room, but couldn't find her brothers. "Hey! what are you two doin' here?" Soto's harsh voice asked from nearby. She swiftly rounded the corner to find him gripping the possums' tails, so that they hung upside down. Thinking fast, she hurried over and took her brothers in her trunk.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you two!" she exclaimed. She looked at Soto. "They didn't give you any trouble did they?" she asked worriedly. Knowing his plans made her want to shift from foot to foot in his presence, but she kept herself together. She tried not to sound suspicious. Soto sheathed the knife he had been pointing at the twins.

"They were a little nosy, but besides that, no." he said lowly.

"Well, good. I'll just, take them with me." Eleanor struggled. She turned and walked off to her cabin. When she was safely behind the closed door, she set her brothers on her bed.

"Ellie, Soto's planning a mutiny!" Eddie exclaimed. Eleanor instantly shushed him.

"Not so loud! I know already." she scolded. The possums' eyes bugged.

"You do?"

" Yes, before we were attacked by the mermaids, I overheard him talking in the galley with Oscar, Lenny and Zeke. He's planning to leave Diego in The Land of the Dead with his father." The twins' jaws dropped.

"_That's_ what he's planning?" Eleanor nodded.

"Yes. We have to stop them." she said.

"Why don't we just tell the captain?" Crash asked. Eleanor shook her head.

"He'd never believe us. We're new, inexperienced, and he's had Soto in the crew for a long time probably. He'd never suspect him to plan a mutiny" she reasoned. The possums sighed.

"But we've got to do something!" Eddie protested. Eleanor sighed.

"I know, but right now, there's nothing we _can_ do." she replied.

* * *

Diego stared into the mist, still shrouding his father's ship. They were facing an unimaginable threat, and yet all he could think about was poor Ned. " _What was his full name...Nathan! _" he thought, and sighed. "_Poor Nathan. And I won't even be able to bring his soul back! I only have enough for my father._" he thought, and sighed again. "_Perhaps I could make another trip, collect another few thousand souls._"

The waters were still ominously black, and as the ship continued her journey, they became even more so. The crew knew that every passing minute brought them closer and loser to the legendary sea behemoth. The thought of a mutiny also hung heavy in the minds of Eleanor and her brothers.

* * *

Manfred's father paced anxiously in the main parlor, while his wife sat on a chair with her eyes wide. "What do you mean they're sailing together with Rutero Ardonalis?" he shouted at the father of Eleanor Pastel. He rolled his eyes.

"I mean exactly that sir. My daughter, her brothers, and your son have decided to sail with the boy for a while. Manfred didn't appear to want to leave, so I figured he and my daughter could have some adventure time together." Manfred's father moaned and sat down, rubbing his temples.

"I'm just so worried! They're all children, and- wait. You said the _captain_ was a boy?" he asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Eleanor's father replied.

"Have you never heard of Rutero Ardonalis before? My brother killed him years ago, he can't possibly be on that ship!" Manfred's father explained. Eleanor's father blinked in surprise.

"That's impossible. I've seen many pictures of him, and the captain of that ship looks...come to think of it, he _does_ look a little different." he said. All three parents froze.

"Then if the captain _isn't_ Rutero Ardonalis," Manfred's mother started. "who is he?"

* * *

The crew waited as the clouds began to gather and darken, tensing, waiting for the moment when they were attacked. But as time progressed, the worst thing they faced was the terrible hurricane. When it finally struck, the ship toppled to one side, the entire crew sliding across the deck. When the ship had finally righted itself, Diego was shouting orders left and right over the gale, with Sid echoing them for extra measure to ensure that the crew members were clear on their tasks. It was no more than two minutes before the deck was too slick with water to run properly, and the rigging men, Oscar accompanied by Ned's replacement, could hardly cling to the ropes. Diego had Manfred, himself, and the helmsman steering the ship, while Eleanor and her brothers scurried around, doing any job they found. Looking over the side of the ship, the boys were beginning to notice strange columns of water that would rise up a few feet out of the water, before shrinking back down.

They tried to voice their discovery to Eleanor, but she was to busy to notice them. The columns began to grow larger and larger, until there was one towering over the ship. In the darkness of the storm, with the brief flashes of lightning, even the possums couldn't tell what it was as more swirling columns joined it. It began to truly take on the shape of a living monster, and the inhabitants of the ship were terrified. "What is that thing?" someone shouted, although the twins couldn't discern who. Diego stared up at the mass of watery doom that towered over his father's ship, trying to figure out what exactly it was. Then columns suddenly bent down and stuck themselves underneath the ship, like arms.

* * *

This caused an array of screams and curses to erupt all over the ship, some in shock, some in fear. The ship was lifted a good hundred meters into the air, and Diego stared over the edge in disbelief, unsure what action to take. "Blimey." he whispered. The sip began to tip backwards, with it's stern tipping towards the storm clouds, so that the rain ran down the deck. Everyone slid backwards, slamming into the large platform below the helm. Diego, Manfred, and the helmsman nearly toppled over the edge behind the wheel, gripping it with their claws or pushing against it to stay upright. The ship was tipped all the way to a vertical angle; the inhabitants staring straight up into the stormy clouds, their faces getting pelted with unmerciful raindrops.

And then, the ship began to slide backwards. Slowly at first, but with increasing speed. Confused and terrified noise erupting among the crew, the three at the wheel managed to turn themselves around to look below at the ocean. A large whirlpool had formed, and as the ship slid lower and lower, Diego realized that they were being aimed to fall smack into the middle of it. His maw gaped in shock, but no sound emerged. He had no idea what to do, how to save his father's ship, the lives of the ones aboard it, his own even. For the first time, Diego Ardonalis was afraid of death; afraid that it would be deep in the cold, unforgiving waters that had swallowed up his father, that threatened to devour everything he knew and loved.

Manfred and the helmsman had taken up their own screams, adding their part to the cacophony of fear and noise that rivaled the volume of the storm. Just before '_The Thief_' plunged into its ending, the destruction of the wooden home that Diego had grown up on, the ending of so many lives, innocent or not. Just before his life made one last flash across his vision, Diego spread his jaws and let loose a scream of utter hopelessness and weakness, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

* * *

Crash opened his eyes weakly, thinking himself to be in heaven. At first, all he could see was a bright light. A _warm _bright light. As he blinked, and his eyes began to focus, he realized that he was staring straight at the sun. He instantly sat up, pressing his palms into his eyeballs, after letting out a cry of surprise and pain. Looking around, the saw a wide stretch of beach,made of pure white sand. It was smooth from the continuous lapping of the small, friendly waves.

The waves were made of clear, turquoise water that stretched as far as the possum could see. The sky was clear and blue, with only a few lazy clouds drifting nonchalantly through the air, while the sun blazed down comfortable warmth. Crash exhaled in awe, wondering if this was his new, private island home, to live in for eternity. He looked down, noticing Eddie laying next to him, and, a broad grin breaking out over his features, shook his twin awake. Eddie stirred dazedly, before finally opening his eyes to look up at his brother. "Crash?" he asked.

"Dude, I think we're in heaven!" Crash exclaimed. Eddie sat up and looked around, smiling.

"Really? Awesome!" The boys looked down at each other, noticing their tattered clothes, soaked with water and sea salt. "Maybe, we don't need clothes anymore?" Eddie suggested. Crash shrugged.

"Most likely. The two shed their clothes, draping them over their arms.

"We should probably look for everyone." Eddie suggested.

"Crash nodded." Yeah, I hope Ellie came to heaven with us." he said, and the two started off along the beach.

* * *

Hey! I FINALLY updated! I hope this chapter was satisfactory even if short, I thought I was pretty creative. Where are the possums? Will they find everyone? How did they get there? All these questions and 'Will Buck make an appearance in this story?' be answered in the next chapter. (Spoiler Xion? ;D)


	13. Chapter 12: The Island part I

Hey guys! I'm finally back with Ice Age Pirates! R&R, and enjoy!

* * *

Ice Age Pirates

Chapter 12: The Island part I

Crash and Eddie walked along the beach, eyes peeled for their shipmates. Crash suddenly pointed, "Look, driftwood!" he exclaimed. The possums scurried over to the lone piece of wood, lodged in the sand.

"Maybe we're getting close." Eddie suggested.

"I don't know, driftwood could end up miles form where the ship wrecked, we could be on the complete other side of the island from the crew." Crash replied. Eddie frowned.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, we're in heaven now! We'll find `em, and we'll live in happiness!" Crash tried to cheer his brother up. Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, let's keep looking!" The twins continued along the beach, and came across more and more driftwood. "Wow, I hope the ship is close by." Eddie said.

"Why?"

"Well, this looks like enough driftwood to _build_ an entire ship…" The possums came to a large hill in the sand, and scurried up to the top. The sight below took their breath away. It was devastating, yet awkwardly beautiful. "Whoa!" Eddie breathed. '_The Thief_' lay pitifully on her side, marooned on the sandy beach. Her sails hung limp and torn from the mast, trailing in the sand and entangling in the nearby trees that formed the edge of a tropical forest.

The masts themselves were broken and splintered, the deck boards were ripped up and stuck out at dangerous angles, and the spine of the ship was easily seen from the many wounds in '_The Thief_'s belly. Crash exhaled in shock.

"Oh, man! She looks horrible!" he exclaimed. Eddie suddenly turned and grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"The crew!" They both ran pell mell down the hill, into what they now noticed was a swampy lagoon. The surrounding trees were covered in hanging mosses and drooping branches that seemed to curve over the ship, hiding it from the rest of the world, letting it sit and decay. The twins, once reaching the wreck, looked around urgently for a safe entryway. Deciding there wasn't any; they climbed up to the lowest hole in the ship's belly and scurried inside. It was dark until they reached another level, where the biggest wounds were. They scurried from room to room, searching for any sign of their sister.

But they found none. The entire ship (or what was left of it) was deserted. They finally crawled back out and dropped onto the beach. Eddie sat in the sand, unable to process his thoughts correctly. Their sister was gone, Manfred was gone, the captain, the crew, everyone. Crash ambled down to the water's edge, and kneeled down into the cool, refreshing tide. He wiggled his fingers underneath the clear, turquoise water, wondering where their comrades were. He glanced to his left as the tide receded, and spotted a lonely little hermit crab ambling through the white sand. He gently picked the creature up, and placed it in his other hand.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen an entire pirate crew of, sabers, and one sloth, and two mammoths come through here, would you?" he asked it. The crab's only response was to curl up in its shell, giving no verbal reply whatsoever. Not like Crash had expected it to, though. He sighed and set it back where it had been, and watched it continue to make its way through the sand. Eddie suddenly stood up and walked over, sitting down on his right.

"Crash?" he asked. His twin turned to look at him. "What do you think happened to Ellie?" he asked, using his sister's nickname. "Do you think she got eaten? Or, or maybe she drowned?" Crash sighed and looked at the sand.

"I don't know, bro." He looked back up at Eddie. "I don't know."

* * *

Diego hacked at the ever present foliage with his cutlass, cursing under his breath. "_How on earth are there so many _leaves_?_" he wondered. Manfred was behind him, hacking away at a higher level so he and Eleanor could pass through. Birds and insects chirped and screeched; in particular, a horde of mosquitoes was hanging around Diego's head. He swatted at them constantly, growling. "Captain, any idea where we're headed?" he heard Manfred ask.

"No idea, Manfred." he replied, hacking through another thin branch. "But if we don't find some clear patch of sky soon, I'm going to cover my head with mud to get rid of these mosquitoes and climb up on your back." he replied.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand to walk on this firm, dry, _unmoving_ ground. I feel as if I'm going to wretch soon, and there is a much better chance of preventing that if I'm just not moving at all." That silenced the mammoth. The crew followed behind, hacking away at the sides of their path to widen it out. Soto suddenly appeared beside his captain.

"Sir, perhaps you could rest. I can take over up front; you should do all you can to prevent from getting ill." He swatted at a mosquito that had left the horde and taken an interest in the new saber. "Especially with all these mosquitoes; you could catch malaria!" he continued. Diego halted for a moment, considering. He finally nodded and sheathed his cutlass.

"Very well, you may assume leader until I feel absolutely ready to lead us. Thank you, first mate." he said, nodding. Soto smiled and nodded back.

"M pleasure, captain." he replied, and then took up the lead, hacking with vim and vigor in front of Manfred.

* * *

Eleanor peered nervously past her love's shoulder. She wondered what had given Soto this turnaround streak of good. "_Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps it was someone else I heard plotting._" Eleanor shook her head as she remembered her brothers. She shifted her gaze to the captain, who rode atop Manfred's back. "Captain?" she asked. The teenager looked down at her.

"Aye, lassy?"

"Do you think we'll find my brothers in here somewhere?" Diego sighed.

"I don't know, lassy. My guess; if their hungry, and they probably are, they headed straight into these trees for fruits, or something." He paused and looked around. "Well, considering this place is covered with vines, some of which sport poison ivy, I doubt they'd head directly into _these_ trees, but, I'm sure wherever they are, their safe." he gave her a reassuring smile. Eleanor smiled back for a moment, then frowned.

"But what if they washed up on the beach, somewhere else, and haven't woken up yet?" she asked. Diego thought for a moment.

"Well, right now, we have to take care of the rest of the crew." he replied. Eleanor's gaze dropped sadly to the ground. "I want to look for them too, they matter to me as well. But I have an entire crew to take care of, and that means finding a suitable clearing, or, _making_ a suitable clearing as the case may be, to set up camp for the night. And we have to repair the ship." Eleanor looked up at him with melancholy eyes. "We can look for them when we look for driftwood to repair the ship." he offered, smiling.

Eleanor smiled back.

"Thank you, captain."

* * *

That night, Crash and Eddie curled up together under a piece of the main sail, staring up at the moon. "Crash?" The possum turned his head to his brother. "Do you think we'll find the rest of the crew?"

"I don't know Eddie. If they're on this island, then we'll find `em. We should rest and, build up our strength, so we can look some more tomorrow." he replied. Eddie sighed and snuggled up to his brother. They both yawned.

"Night Crash. I love you."

"Night Eddie. I love you too." As his brother slept beside him, Crash put his hands behind his head and gazed up at the stars. He lay awake for a while, singling out constellations that his mother had shown him, thinking of his sister. Could they have died? The memory of the swirling water columns and the humongous whirlpool made him shudder, and he hoped to the high heavens that his sister had survived and wasn't in any pain. He finally drifted off, dreaming of the three siblings together.

* * *

Diego stood watch over their campsite as the moon's pale glow illuminated the clearing they had found. He thanked the stars that they had found it with enough time to set up some sort of camp. He took a moment to look at the two mammoths as they slept; a good three feet separating them. He smirked. Then he frowned as he looked over the rest of the crew. Leaves on the ground and moss clumps for pillows were no proper bedding for his crew, and he planned to start on some proper beds the following day. He would also have to organize who found and gathered food, who worked on the ship, who worked on the camp.

He sighed and rubbed his temple with one paw. He turned his gaze to the full moon, pale and round, staring down upon them blankly. He smiled softly. A full moon meant the right time for things, so perhaps, it meant good luck for him and his crew. If this was the right time to set up camp, then perhaps they would be able to upgrade their camp and repair '_The Thief_'. His thoughts fell on his father suddenly, and Diego found himself reliving the few memories he had of the older saber. He felt a twinge of impatience, wishing to see his father again.

Of course, that was now stalled, considering they didn't even have a ship to sail on. He frowned again at the thought of his father's ship, how bad the wreck was. Would they ever repair her? What if they couldn't? How would they get to The Land of the Dead? He sighed once more, and leaned back against the tree behind him. Closing his eyes, he allowed his happy memories to flow through his mind, and soon found himself dreaming.

* * *

As the predawn light crept over the camp the next morning, a small, long creature stalked into the pirate crew's camp. He crawled around the sleeping bodies silently, taking in what they looked like, what weapons they possessed. He soon came to a particular saber, young, leaning against a tree, asleep. He crawled up into the teenager's lap, and sniffed at his face. The boy's eyes fluttered for a moment, and he mumbled incoherently. The weasel shrugged and looked over at a sloth who slept some yards away, snoring with vicious volume. He smirked and looked in the other direction to see two mammoths, almost adults.

He tilted his head in confusion at this strange group of animals, but shrugged it off. He then poked the saber teen in the nose, quite hard. The boy's eyes snapped open with a snarl, and he jumped to his feet. The weasel did a back flip off of him, and shot into the trees. As he sprinted through the foliage, he smiled and the sound of pursuing feet. Although sabers had soft padded paws and could be quite silent, this youth appeared to still need some practice at running. He swerved left and right, testing the boy's facileness and tracking skills.

After fifteen minutes of swerving and ducking, he could still hear pursuit, even the slight whisper of labored breathing. "Hmm." he muttered to himself. He turned and started up a tree, climbing in a hurried fashion. He soon heard the sound of larger claws scraping at the tree bark and anchoring themselves as the teenager continued pursuit. "Stubborn, this one is." he murmured. He soon stopped and scurried out onto one of the branches. When he was near the end, he stood and turned to see the saber clamber onto the same branch, and crawl over to him on all fours. When he was a good yard away from the weasel, he sat up and peered at him curiosity, his lime green eyes glowing intriguingly. The weasel smirked. "`Ello, mate!" he greeted. The saber flinched, then tilted his head and squinted at him.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked. The weasel drew himself up to his full height.

"The name's Bartholomew, but I prefer Buck." he replied.

* * *

Diego studied the weasel on the branch before him. He was brown, with a white underside, to fangs protruding from his bottom jaw, in fact, he wore and eye patch! "_What kind of crazy character is this 'Buck'?_" he wondered silently. "Any particular reason you woke me up like that?" he asked. Buck shrugged.

"Just wanted to see how you would react." he replied. Diego frowned.

"What are you doing on this island?"

"Oh, I sailed here by accident some how, never got of this place. But I did pretty well surviving here!" Buck replied. Diego blinked.

"Huh. Well, Buck, do you think you'd be willing to help _us_ get off this place?" he asked. Buck thought for a moment.

"Mmm, alright. Just `cause I like you." he finally agreed. Diego smirked.

"Much appreciated." He thought for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a couple possum twins around here, would ye?" he asked. Buck shook his head.

"No, are they part of yer' crew?"

"Sort of. Could you help us look for them?" buck shrugged and smiled.

"Sure, why no'?"

* * *

Sorry it's kinda' short, but I finally updates, yay! I hope to update again soon!


End file.
